Cours au Lycée Saint Roger
by Deviland
Summary: Au lycée Saint Roger, un groupe d'élève est assez particulier. Venez découvrir ce qui se passe sur chacun d'entre pendant les cours.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteure :** Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartienne pas. Celui qui m'appartiendra à jamais est la peluche de Chopper que ma sœur m'a offerte!^^

**Résumé : **Au lycée Saint Roger, un groupe d'élève est assez particulier. Venez découvrir ce qui se passe sur chacun d'entre pendant les cours.

**Genre **: Humour.

**Ranting :** K+.

Un petit délire qui m'est venue en parlant à ma meilleure amie sur msn.^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Quand on est gourmand.**

Tous les lycées, collèges et écoles primaires passent des contrôles pendant une heure de cour concernant la matière. Même le Lycée Saint Roger n'échappe pas à la règle. Aujourd'hui était même donné un contrôle en Français, dans la classe de 1ere année du lycée. À première vue, cette classe était comme les autres, mais quand on savait comment était les élèves, c'était tout le contraire.

Surtout un élève en particulier. Il s'appelle Monkey D Luffy.

Quand on le voit, il a l'air d'un gamin alors qu'il a 17 ans. Il a une bonne taille, a les cheveux noirs ébène, les yeux noirs, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et ne supportait pas qu'on touche a son chapeau de paille donné par Shanks Le Roux, CPE du lycée.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet, ce qu'il faut retenir de ce jeune homme est qu'il ne cesse de manger sans même prendre un gramme. Comme si il était élastique … Ce garçon ne cessait de vouloir manger de la viande a tout bout de champ. Et même s'il était le petit-fils du directeur, Monkey D Garp, il était considéré comme tous les élèves et n'avait pas le droit de manger en cours malgré ses nombreuses demandes à ce sujet. Et pourtant il arrivait toujours à manger en cours …

Maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur notre personnage principal concernant ce chapitre, retournons en classe où cette classe doit passer un contrôle. Le contrôle a commencé maintenant depuis déjà 30 minutes. Il ne restait que 5 minutes et Luffy mangeait tout en regardant sa copie. Le temps restant maintenant écoulé, le professeur, Mr. Smoker, se leva de sa chaise et dit :

« - Le temps est maintenant écoulé, je vais récupérer vos copies. »

Et il commença à récupérer les copies une par une. Quand il arriva au niveau de Luffy, ce dernier regardait toujours sa feuille en mangeant quelque chose qu'il avait en main. Smoker ne remarqua pas en premier qu'il mangeait mais plutôt qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Un peu vexé, il ajouta :

« - J'ai dit terminé Luffy! »

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de Luffy ce qui énerva un peu plus Smoker.

« - Bon passe moi ta copie! Grogna t-il en lui arrachant la copie des mains.

- Mais … , commença-t-il.

- Voyons ce que tu as fait!

- Ben … , tenta Luffy en avançant sa main dans l'espoir de la récupérée.

- TU N'AS RIEN FAIT! Hurla le professeur dans les oreilles de Luffy.

- … ,

- QU'AS TU FAIT PENDANT CETTE HEURE AU LIEU DE FAIRE TON DEVOIR?

- J'ai mangé, répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu as … mangé?

- Ben oui, j'avais faim moi! Dit-il avec un ton enfantin.

- Ben tu vas aller manger pendant tes deux heures de colles.

- Quoi? S'écria le brun, les yeux grand ouvert.

- Je te donne 2 heures de colles, ne me remercie pas ça me fait plaisir quand c'est toi!

- Très gentil à vous, répondit le lycéen avec un ton ironique mais il l'avait utilisé inconsciemment.

- Ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi sinon c'est le double, le menaça t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

- Non, je vais plutôt te virer car je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas en colle, réfléchit-il en croisant les bras.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Law, puisque tu es le délégué, tu vas emmené Luffy dans le bureau du sous-directeur.

- Eh attendez deux minutes, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais le délégué!

- Tu veux le même traitement que Luffy? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tant que vous y êtes, le nargua t-il en se levant.

- Jouez pas à ça avec moi tous les deux, les prévenu t-il alors que Law récupérait le papier que Smoker lui tendait.

- Comme vous voulez. Rit-il alors que Luffy n'y comprenait plus rien. »

Pendant leur marche dans les couloirs, Law expliqua à Luffy pourquoi le prof était assez remonté contre lui. Il avait, sans le vouloir, parlé ironiquement envers un professeur. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la vie scolaire, Shanks, le CPE, parlait avec Mihawk, le professeur de sport, et quelques pions dont faisait partie le père d'Usopp, Yasopp, et Franky. Quand ils remarquèrent la présence de Luffy et Law, ils se retournèrent et les regardèrent un peu perdus. Ce fut Shanks qui leva le silence en demandant :

« - Qui est viré?

- Luffy, répondit Law en poussant un peu Luffy dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Smoker? Ajouta le roux tout en prenant le mot que Law lui tendait.

- Moi, je retourne en cours, a plus Luffy!

- Ouais, a plus, lui lança Luffy alors que Shanks déchirait le papier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Shanks, lâcha Yasopp.

- Qu'avait marqué Smoker sur ce papier? Demanda Mihawk.

- Simplement qu'il devait aller voir Sengoku mais comme il n'est pas là, ça ne sert à rien, expliqua Shanks en s'avançant vers Luffy.

- Que décides tu alors? Ajouta Franky en relevant ses lunettes.

- Tu vas aller en étude et on va oublier ça, tu es d'accord Luffy?

- Tant que je peux mangé, je m'en fiche!

- Vas-y! »

Considérant qu'il avait le droit de manger, Luffy alla en étude pour les 10 minutes qui restait. A ce moment là, Shanks prit une feuille se trouvant dans son bureau et marqua quelque chose dessus.

« - Finalement tu vas aller le dire, répliqua Franky.

- Détrompe toi, je marque juste l'heure à laquelle il a été viré ainsi que le jour, expliqua t-il en rangeant la feuille.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Tu verras dans quelques jours, quand j'aurai toutes les informations.

- De quoi tu parles, demanda Yasopp.

- Tu n'étais pas sérieux la dernière fois, rétorqua Mihawk.

- Ben si!

- Vraiment, je te jure.

- Attends toi à des surprises dans ton cours Mihawk, le prévenu Shanks.

- Comme si _**ils**_ allaient faire quelque chose d'horrible.

- Comme tu veux! »

Et c'est sur cette parole que Shanks repartit dans son bureau tout en riant. Aucuns des deux pions n'avaient compris de quoi parlaient Shanks et Mihawk. En soupirant, ils laissèrent tomber et se mirent au travail pendant que Mihawk partit de la pièce.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre!^^

En espérant qu'il vous a fait rire? Peut être pas … Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Le prochain concernera Zoro. Je vais en faire sur chacun des membres de l'équipage de Luffy. Il devrait donc avoir 9 chapitre a tout casser mais si vous voulez que j'en fasse un sur votre personnage préféré de One Piece, dites le moi! Je me ferais un plaisir de le faire pour vous.^^

A bientôt pour un autre chapitre!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le 2eme chapitre concernant, cette fois-ci, Zoro et son inoubliable sens de l'orientation.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Quand on a pas le sens de l'orientation.

Nous sommes mardi matin et le cours de 9h a déjà commencé pour notre très chère classe de 1ere où se trouve Luffy. Tout le monde était là pour assister au cours de mathématique, tous sauf un. Un jeune homme âgé de 19 ans, habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc avec un pantalon noir accompagné de bottes noires. Ce qui le différencier d'un garçon normal c'était la couleur de ses cheveux … ils étaient verts et leur ami, à lui et Luffy, Sanji ne cessait de se moquer de sa couleur. C'était un sabreur de grande renommé et il s'entrainait avec Mihawk, professeur de sport dans le lycée mais également nommé le plus grand escrimeur du monde. Donc il venait toujours avec ses trois katanas au lycée.

Mais ce qui fallait savoir sur ce garçon était qu'il N'AVAIT AUCUN SENS DE L'ORIENTATION! Et aujourd'hui, il nous le prouvait à nouveau. Il devait commencé, comme ses amis de sa classe, à 9h mais pourtant quand il arriva au lycée, il était 9h45. Pour trouver sa classe, il lui fallut 5 minutes et une fois devant la porte, il frappa avant de rentrer pour dire :

« - Bonjour!

- Où étiez-vous Mr. Roronoa? Demanda le professeur, Mr Pauly.

- Sur le chemin du lycée, répondit le vert tout en baillant.

- Vraiment?

- Ben oui.

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi il vous a fallu au moins 45 minutes pour arriver jusqu'ici?

- 45 minutes? Répéta t-il, un sourcil levé.

- … ,

- Luffy, il est quel heure? S'exclama Roronoa en se tournant vers Luffy.

- 9h50 Zoro, fit le brun en regardant sa montre.

- Ah … ben … salut alors, lâcha t-il tout en se tournant vers la porte.

- Où allez vous comme ça?

- Je sors de cours, ça ne se voit pas? »

Mr Pauly commença à s'énerver alors que Zoro continuait toujours d'avancer vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait passé la porte, une fois l'avoir ouverte, le professeur cria :

« - Revenez ici! »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avancer.

« - DEUX HEURES DE COLLES RORONOA!

- Non! Fit seulement le vert.

- 4h!

- Non plus!

- 8h!

- Toujours plus, soupira Nami.

- Je t'ai dit non, vous êtes sourd?

- Le pauvre Zoro, il n'est pas prêt d'être tranquille avec tous ses mercredis en colle, rigola le brun alors que Nami le frappa pour le faire taire.

- Il cherche quelque chose, songea Sanji.

- Oui mais quoi? Intervenu Usopp.

- 16h!

- Mais vous avez vu la vierge ou quoi?

- RENVOIE DE COURS! Hurla Pauly en lui montrant la porte.

- Voilà ce que j'attendais, avoua Zoro en souriant »

Et il sortit de cours tout en souriant et en faisant signe à ses amis qui grognaient contre lui.

« - Un de ces jours, il me tuera ce mec! Soupira Pauly.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose? Demanda le bretteur en revenant dans la salle, une main posée sur un de ses sabres.

- Aller voir Shanks! Fit le professeur en sursautant.

- Ok! »

Et il partit, pour de bon, en direction du bureau de Shanks. Ce dernier s'amusait cette fois à jouer aux cartes avec Franky. Une fois devant la porte, Zoro rentra dans le bureau de Shanks après avoir frappé.

« - Que s'est-il passé Zoro? Demanda Shanks après l'avoir salué et posé son jeu.

- Ai-je besoin de te le dire?

- Non, je sais que tu es viré mais pour quelle raison?

- Ben … , commença t-il.

- Je reviens, fit Franky en se levant, il faut que j'aille cherché quelque chose dans le bureau de Brook.

- On continuera plus tard notre partie, lança Shanks alors que Franky était déjà sorti.

- Tu n'as que ça à faire? Soupira Zoro en regardant le roux.

- Parle pour toi, tu es constamment renvoyé de cours pour n'importes quelles raisons. Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi cette fois-ci?

- Ben … je me suis perdu sur le chemin, avoua le vert gêné.

- … Encore?

- Ne m'enfonce pas encore plus Shanks, s'écria le bretteur.

- Ça va je plaisante, rit-il.

- C'est pas drôle!

- Je sais, bon voilà ce que je vais faire pour toi, même si tu t'en fiches royalement. Je ne dis rien à Sengoku et tu t'en vas pendant les dix minutes qui reste en étude, ça te va comme ça?

- Ouais.

- Alors va en étude, ajouta Shanks. »

Zoro quitta le bureau pour aller en étude et attendre que ça sonne. Pendant ce temps, Shanks venait de reprendre la feuille qu'il avait prit la dernière fois pour marquer le jour et l'heure à laquelle Luffy avait été virer. Il marqua maintenant l'heure et le jour du renvoie de cours de Zoro et rangea la feuille tout en sifflant. A cette vitesse, il allait bientôt gagner son pari.

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre.^^

Le prochain sera sur Nami. Pour quelque chose en particulier.

Merci a pour ceux qui m'ont en favoris, ça me fait plaisir!^^

A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà.

Merci à Mikanami et à K3lly-y de m'avoir posté une review.

Pour répondre à ta question K3lly-y, je mettrai un chapitre sur Ace ne t'inquiète pas!^^

Merci également à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur liste de favori.

Pour finir ce chapitre concernera Nami.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Quand on adore l'argent!

Aujourd'hui, une rousse de 19 ans venait de se réveiller.

Tout aller bien.

Puis elle se leva de son lit, alla déjeuner, et se lava.

Tout aller encore bien pour le moment.

Une fois tout ça terminer, elle retourna dans sa chambre et fit ce qu'elle faisait tous les matins. Elle comptait son argent. Et oui, notre Nami adore l'argent et ne supporte pas qu'on lui pique. Donc imaginer ce qui arriverait si …

« - QUI A VOLER MON ARGENT? Hurla t-elle »

J'ai rien dit …

Maintenant on pouvait voir une Nami vraiment en colère qui se dirigeait vers le salon où devait se trouver tous ses amis à cette heure-ci. En faite, ils vivaient tous ensemble dans une maison. Ils payaient chacun un loyer avec leur argent.

Dans le salon se trouver Luffy, Chopper, Usopp et Sanji. Il manquait Zoro. Robin, Brook et Franky étaient surement déjà partis pour le lycée. Brook est professeur de musique et Robin d'histoire. Une fois que le vert fut arrivé dans la pièce, elle dit, d'une voix démoniaque :

« - Qui a osé?

- De quoi tu parles Nami chéri?

- QUI A OSÉ ME PRENDRE 500 BERRYS? Continua t-elle hors d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Ajouta Zoro.

- Ce matin, je viens de compter tout mon argent et bizarrement il me manque 500 berrys alors qui de vous 5 m'a pris de l'argent? »

Tout le monde lui affirmait qu'il n'avait rien pris mais elle ne les croyaient pas. Toujours en les maudissant, elle partit au lycée peu de temps après. Mais elle n'avait pas abandonnée l'idée de trouver le coupable. Et plus elle cherchait plus elle s'énervait.

À 10h, ils avaient cours de sport, avec Mihawk. Ce dernier n'était pas non plus dans une humeur agréable, mais il n'était pas énervé comme l'était la rousse.

« - Bon, pour aujourd'hui, vous allez tous vous mettre par deux et vous affrontez au sabre, expliqua t-il en regardant la classe. »

Tous le monde acquiesça et se mirent par deux pour faire l'exercice demander. Usopp, qui était son partenaire pour l'exercice, lui avait pris un sabre et tenta de la sortir de ses pensées sans trop l'énervé. Pourtant il fallait croire que rien n'était de son coté puisque la rousse s'énerva encore plus. En grognant, elle prit le sabre et tenta de frapper Usopp, qui bloquait tous ses coups. Il fallait dire qu'aider Zoro lui servait beaucoup pour ce sport là.

Mihawk, qui passait autour de tous les groupes pour voir le travail, remarqua que Nami était assez remontée. Elle s'énervait plus qu'autre chose et Usopp commençait à avoir du mal à parer les coups. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui dit :

« - J'ai dit s'entrainer pas s'acharner contre son partenaire. »

Et cette parole qui mit Nami encore plus en rogne.

« - Non mais de quoi je me mêle? Fit-elle tout en s'avançant vers Mihawk, son sabre toujours en main.

- … ,

- Je fais ce que je veux! Ajouta t-elle toujours en s'avançant alors qu'il reculait, sans savoir pourquoi.

- … ,

- Et puis, vous êtes pas content, vous le faîtes vous mêmes l'exercice! Sachez que je ne suis pas trop d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne? Lui demanda t-il en s'arrêtant. »

Elle s'énerva encore plus et commença à l'attaquer et pour lui ça devrait être facile d'esquiver ou de parer ses coups. Pourtant malgré son expérience au sabre, il avait du mal à contenir la puissance des coups de Nami. Et dans un dernier coup, elle le déstabilisa et l'assomma avec un grand coup de poing sur le crâne. On pouvait donc voir un Mihawk allongé au sol et une Nami revenant vers ses amis, qui la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde m'énerve aujourd'hui? Grogna t-elle, dos à Mihawk qui commençait à se relever.

- Euh Nami … , fit Luffy.

- Quoi? Je te signale que je ne suis pas d'humeur tout ça parce que l'un d'entre vous m'a pris de l'argent, expliqua t-elle avec un ton colérique.

- On sait mais tu devrais … , commença Zoro tout en regardant derrière elle.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Zoro, dit-elle en se calmant.

- Je veux bien mais tu devrais regarder derrière toi! Lui conseilla t-il en pointant quelque chose. »

Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Non elle l'ignorait. Donc elle se retourna et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle commença à prendre peur. En faite, Mihawk s'était relevé et c'était avancé vers elle jusqu'à se glisser dans son dos. Ce qui lui fit peur c'était le regard qu'il lui lançait. Froid et menaçant. Elle se disait même qui si certains regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte dans la seconde qui suivait le moment où elle avait vu ce regard. Il posa un pas en avant vers elle et elle recula. Alors qu'il leva le sabre elle s'enfuit en courant du gymnase jusqu'à un bureau en particulier. Après avoir fermer la porte, elle recula et se cogna à un bureau. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge. Croyant que Mihawk l'avait déjà rattrapé, elle se cacha contre le bureau et releva lentement la tête. A son plus grand soulagement, ce n'était pas Mihawk mais Shanks. Il la regarda alors que sa main était posé sur la souris de l'ordinateur et que le temps du jeu du solitaire, auquel il jouait, s'écoulait.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours Nami? Lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle se leva.

- Ben euh … , commença t-elle.

- Avec qui étais-tu en cours?

- Mihawk, répondit-elle lentement.

- Et pourquoi es-tu partie de son cours?

- En faite, j'étais assez énervé ce matin parce qu'il me manquait des berrys dans ma cagnotte. Et pendant le cours de sport, il m'a encore plus énervé, expliqua t-elle. »

Shanks continua de regarder la rousse sans commentaire. Il savait très bien de quoi elle est capable quand elle est énervée, surtout si ça concerne l'argent. Mais il était encore bien plus malin qu'elle dans ce domaine là et bien plus cruel.

« - Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant? Tu as été virée de cours et Mihawk va surement venir ici pour le dire et aller voir Sengoku dans la foullet.

- Ben … , dit-elle en réfléchissant.

- Je te propose quelque chose Nami!

- Je m'attends au pire avec toi! Avoua t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Tu me donnes 100 millions de berrys et je laisse passer ce qui vient de se produire car tu sais que frapper un professeur pourrait te faire renvoyer du lycée, surtout si Sengoku l'apprend parce qu'avec Garp tu pourrais avoir une chance de rester.

- 100 MILLIONS? Hurla t-elle en frappant le bureau.

- Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE? Il est hors de question que je te donne 100 millions, surtout avec ce que tu me dois toi aussi, expliqua t-elle en appuyant bien sur la fin de la phrase.

- Tu préfères peut-être te faire virer? »

La rousse se tut pendant quelques secondes. Elle réfléchissait à ce que lui disait Shanks. Il est vrai que même si l'argent passé avant tout, elle ne voudrait pas quitter le lycée et être séparée de Luffy et des autres, mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais aux autres.

« - C'est bon tu as gagné, tu as tes 100 millions demain, ça te va comme ça?

- Parfaitement, je savais que je pouvais m'entendre avec toi en affaires! Dit-il en riant avant de lui montrer une feuille, signe juste là pour être sûr que tu me les donneras sinon je viendrais les chercher moi-même!

- Tu me prends pour une voleuse ou quoi?

- C'est ce que tu es au fond, non? Lâcha t-il en rangeant la feuille après qu'elle est signée.

- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, je m'en vais avant que tu trouves autre chose contre moi!

- Je veux bien mais tu oublies qui reste plus de 1h avant que le cours soit terminé alors tu vas en étude.

- Mais … , commença t-elle.

- Il me semble que Sengoku n'est pas très loin, donc si tu veux éviter qu'il te voit tu … »

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de terminer sa phrase que Nami c'était déjà rendue en salle d'étude. Toujours en riant, il sortit de nouveau la même feuille d'avant et marqua le jour et l'heure du renvoie de cours de Nami. Alors qu'il rangea la feuille dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, quelqu'un rentra dans son bureau. Cette personne ne s'avança pas plus et resta près de la porte. Sans bouger de sa place, elle lança une enveloppe qui tomba près de Shanks. Elle contenait 500 berrys.

« - Merci de l'avoir fait, dit-il en fixant cette mystérieuse personne, c'est très gentil à toi même si en faite c'est aussi avec toi que j'ai fait ce pari.

- Je sais mais j'avais envie de savoir ce que tu allais faire avec Nami, répondit la voix de la personne.

- Merci encore!

- Maintenant débrouille toi, je viendrais voir vers la fin de la semaine où tu en ai et j'en parlerais avec lui donc je te laisse continué.

- Avant que tu ne partes, tu pourrais juste les remettre toi car si elle me voit je ne suis pas sûr d'en ressortir vivant.

- Avec plaisir! Au revoir Shanks.

- A plus! »

Et la personne quitta le bureau tranquillement pendant qu'il soupirait de soulagement. Il sourit par la suite, plus ça avançait et plus il allait gagné son pari mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas crier trop tôt victoire. Il pourrait perdre au dernier moment.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre sur Nami!^^

J'espère qu'il vous plait!

Le prochain sera sur Usopp.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.

Mais avant je vais répondre au review :

NekoYuuky : Merci Yuûki pour ta review. C'était gentil. Et maintenant voilà la suite.

Mini-Yoshi : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise en fin de compte. Je ne sais pas encore qui je vais choisir entre Boa Hancock et Jewerly Bonney mais je te promet de te faire un chapitre sur une d'entre elle.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, je vais mettre un chapitre pour Robin, Franky et Brook mais ça ne sera pas comme Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper et les autres. C'est vrai, il me semble pas avoir déjà vu un surveillant de faire virer d'un cours et un professeur se faire virer de son propre cours. XD

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Quand on est menteur.

Usopp est le fils de Yasopp et à 17 ans. Différentiable des autres avec son long nez, il a les cheveux bouclés et est métisse. Il a une passion particulière pour le tir et fabrique toutes sortes d'inventions. Il avait l'habitude, depuis son plus jeune âge, de mentir. Et maintenant ses amis en avaient l'habitude.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Shanks pendant que ses amis allèrent au foyer pour faire passer les 5 minutes qui restaient. Usopp s'était avancé vers la porte, qui était un peu ouverte. Elle l'était assez pour qu'il entende quelque chose d'important.

« - Arrête de te vanter, on n'est pas encore à la fin, grogna la première voix qu'il identifia à celle de Ben Beckman, autre CPE du lycée mais il ne s'occupait pas de la classe de 1ere.

- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas loin de la fin, j'en suis à la moitié, j'en ai déjà eu 3 sur 6, répondit Shanks.

- Qui?

- Luffy, Zoro et Nami! Il ne reste plus que Usopp, Sanji et Chopper.

- Non! Intervenu la voix de Robin, ce qui le surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là.

- Pourquoi? Demandèrent les deux hommes.

- Le pari ne serait plus trop intéressant si on ne rajoutait pas quelque chose maintenant, vous ne croyez pas? Proposa t-elle.

- … , fut la réponse de Shanks.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, je propose d'ajouter Ace, pour le moment et on avisera au fil du temps.

- Je suis pour, approuva Ben en souriant.

- Évidemment, tant que c'est contre moi, marmonna le roux.

- Ne fais pas le mauvais joueur, il me semblait que c'est toi qui adorais relever les défis, non? Le provoqua Ben.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Robin.

- Ah je ne dis pas le contraire mais si tu veux en rajouter, mets en plusieurs et pas un seul.

- C'est que t'en redemande, constata Ben.

- Oui!

- Euh … , réfléchis Ben.

- Mettons Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd et Marco de la même classe que nos amis! Lâcha Robin.

- Tu sais qu'en comptant Ace, ça m'en fait quatre de plus?

- Oui mais avec une semaine en plus, tu devrais y arriver? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait! Donc résumons un peu la situation : j'ai jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour arriver à ce que tous les élèves, que tu m'as proposée, passent par mon bureau après un renvoie de cours, c'est bien ça Robin?

- Oui!

- Mais toi Ben, j'ai toujours pas compris en quoi consistait ton rôle.

- Je fais pareil que toi mais avec d'autres élèves et ne t'inquiète pas Robin m'a déjà rajoutée des élèves pour être au même niveau que toi.

- Et il t'en reste combien avec ce qu'elle t'a rajouté?

- Euh … sur les six du départ … il m'en reste 4 plus les 4 autres … ça m'en fait 8!

- Ah … , dit-il tout simplement.

- T'es pas content? S'exclama Ben, un peu surpris qu'il ne crie pas de joie qu'il allait gagné.

- Si si mais … , chuchota t-il en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous écoute, ajouta t-il en se rapprochant de la porte. »

Usopp, qui avait entendu la dernière parole de Shanks, c'était mis à courir pour s'éloigner du bureau au plus vite. Mais Shanks avait ouvert la porte et l'avait reconnu, à cause de son sac, mais il c'était abstenu de le dire, il réglerait ça plus tard.

Usopp continua de courir, un plus vite qu'avant, pour arriver devant la porte de sa salle de classe. La cloche venait à peine de sonner et tous ses amis étaient arrivés et s'étaient placés à leur place. Quand il arriva en cours, le professeur d'anglais, Mr Crocodile, était assis à son bureau et débutait l'appel. Il s'installa à coté de Sanji et soupira de soulagement avant de dire :

« - Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose!

- Quoi? Grogna Zoro, qui était assis à coté de Luffy, qui lui le regardait.

- En faite, si vous vous faites viré c'est à cause de Shanks, Ben et Robin, avoua t-il en s'adressant à Luffy, Zoro et Nami.

- Mais … tu délires Usopp. Jamais Robin d'amour ferait ça! Affirma Sanji avec un œil en forme de cœur.

- Tu es peut-être fiévreux? Je vais vérifier, ajouta Chopper en voulant se diriger vers son ami.

- Mais je dis la vérité, je viens de l'entendre! Commença t-il en élevant un peu la voix et en se levant. Il ajouta, Ils veulent même ajouté Ace, Law, Kidd et Marco! »

Il venait de parler encore plus fort. Et un silence s'était mis en place après sa dernière phrase. Crocodile s'était arrêté de faire l'appel et les personnes, qu'il avait cité, s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais tous les regards posés sur lui l'en dissuada. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et il se tourna pour voir l'expression énervée de son prof.

« - Mr. Usopp, puis-je savoir le pourquoi de votre haussement de voix?

- Ben … , commença t-il en tremblant.

- Vous préfériez plutôt aller en parler avec Shanks?

- Non, c'est bon, je vais … , tenta t-il »

Malgré ça, Crocodile lui montra la porte du doigt. En grognant, car ses amis ne voulaient pas le croire, il prit ses affaires, récupéra le bout de papier de Crocodile pour Shanks et quitta la salle de classe en claquant la porte. Dans le couloir il continuait de maudire cette fichu manie de mentir. Il avait tellement menti que ses amis pensaient qu'il plaisantait.

Il arriva devant le bureau puis frappa et rentra. À l'intérieur, Shanks fut un peu surpris de le voir ici. Il pensait qu'il était venu de sa propre initiative à propos de ce qui s'était passé quelque minutes plus tôt mais un doute lui traversait l'esprit. Et malgré tout il lui demanda :

« - Que s'est-il passé?

- Euh … en faite … , tenta t-il en tremblant.

- Je crois qu'on doit parler tous les deux, fit-il en montrant la chaise du doigt pour qu'il s'assoit.

- … ,

- Alors commençons pas le début : donne moi ton carnet!

- Hein? Mais pourquoi?

- Tu ne devais pas venir faire signer un mot? Ton père m'avait pourtant assuré que … ,

- Si si, j'ai bien un mot à signer, c'est une absence, expliqua le tireur en donnant son carnet.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Demanda le roux avec un regard interrogateur.

- A rien!

- … »

Shanks remplis le mot d'absence pendant les deux minutes qui suivaient. Une fois cela fait, il lui rendit et pendant que Usopp rangeait son carnet, il lui dit :

« - Est-ce que je devrais rajouter '' écouter aux portes '' sur le carnet? »

A la fin de cette phrase, Usopp se figea tout en rangeant son carnet. Il l'avait vu partir en courant.

« - Je suis désolé Shanks, je t'assure que je ne savais pas … , bafouilla-t-il.

- Je sais bien! À la base tu étais venu pour faire signer ce mot, c'est ça?

- Oui!

- Mais tu as entendu notre conversation! Constata t-il.

- Oui!

- Et que sais-tu? Demanda t-il en regardant le fils de son ami alors qu'il était appuyé contre la vitre derrière son bureau.

- J'ai compris que tu avais fait un pari avec Ben et Robin.

- Tu l'as dit a quelqu'un?

- J'ai tenté de le dire aux autres mais ils n'ont pas voulu me croire, avoua t-il.

- Je vois, c'est une bonne chose pour moi!

- Pour toi, c'est sur mais nous non! On se fait tous viré un par un! Grogna le tireur en lui lançant un regard méchant.

- Mais c'est pas rapporté à Sengoku ni à Garp alors vous n'avez rien à craindre, expliqua le roux.

- C'est quoi ce délire?

- Je t'expliquerais une fois tout ça fini, d'accord?

- Ouais, accepta t-il.

- Maintenant donne moi le papier de Crocodile.

- Tiens, dit-il tout en lui donnant le papier.

- Tu vas me promettre de ne rien dire aux autres, c'est clair?

- … ,

- Pour le moment, personne ne doit savoir!

- … ,

- Tu as compris?

- Oui, ne … ne t'inquiète pas … je vais rien dire!

- Y'a intérêt sinon je vais voir Sengoku et dire que tu t'es fait virer.

- Tu irais vraiment? Le nargua t-il tout en souriant.

- Ne me cherche pas Usopp, je pourrais très bien le faire! Comme quand j'aie réclamé 100 millions de berrys à Nami.

- 100 MILLIONS? S'écria t-il étonné du montant de la somme.

- Oui!

- Et elle a acceptée?

- Bien sur!

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle dise oui comme ça?

- Secret!

- C'est ça!

- Bon maintenant, tu fais comme tes amis, tu vas en étude!

- C'est bon j'y vais!

- Et pas un mot! Répéta t-il.

- Oui, j'ai compris! »

Une fois Usopp parti, Shanks jura contre le manque d'inattention de Ben et de Robin quand ils étaient rentrés. Mais au final, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et il était sûr qu'Usopp allait rien dire. En sortant la feuille pour son pari, il relut le papier de Crocodile qui le charriait en lui disant de bien faire attention sinon il allait perdre son pari. Il déchira le papier avec un peu d'énervement et marqua le jour et l'heure de l'exclusion de Usopp. Au moins maintenant il lui en restait que Chopper qui serai difficile à faire virer, le pauvre n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pour les autres ça ne serait pas trop difficile. Il espérait juste une chose, qu'entre temps, Ben n'allait pas le rattraper.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre pour Usopp est terminé. En espérant qu'il vous a plus.

Je ferais donc le prochain chapitre sur Sanji, a qui je réserve quelque chose.^^

A bientôt.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Salut c'est moi, je suis de retour! Désolé d'avoir du temps mais je devais faire le chapitre 3 de mon autre histoire sur Naruto et j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour Sanji. Je savais pas comment j'allais faire pour le virer!^^''''''''''''''''''''

K3lly-y : Merci pour ta review! En ce qui concerne la raison de ce pari, mise a part de battre Ben, tu le seras un peu plus tard. Ainsi que pour Robin.

Luna : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu le trouves drôle! Si ils se font exclure les un après les autres c'est à cause du pari entre Shanks, Ben et Robin mais après vous en saurez un peu plus au fil des chapitres!

Hana : On m'a déjà demandé sur Ace alors oui il y aura un chapitre sur Ace!^^

Lisa : A toi aussi merci! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand je sais qu'on aime ma fic.^^ Si je connais d'autre fic dans le même style je te fais signe!

Mini-Yoshi : Pour ta demandes, j'ai décidé d'en faire un sur Jewerly Bonney parce que je comptais parler de Hancock à un moment de la fic.^^

Avant de passer au chapitre je vais faire un petit récapitulatif des chapitres que j'ai à faire. Dans l'ordre ça fait : Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Ace, Law, Kidd, Marco, et Bonney. Voilà, vous êtes prévenu!

Maintenant, voici le chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira!^^

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Quand on est gentleman.

Il est 6h30 et un certain lycéen aux cheveux blond, dont une mèche cacher le côté gauche de son visage, se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine une fois préparé. Il était doué pour la cuisine et tout ce qu'il avait appris il le tenait de Zeff, responsable du plus grand restaurant, le Baratie, de la ville. Hormis ça, c'est un dragueur irrécupérable. Dès qu'il voyait une fille il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la complimenter et de lui demander si elle accepterait un rendez-vous avec lui. Mais au final, chaque fille qu'il abordait l'envoyait sur les roses. Et quand on parlait mal d'une fille ou qu'on lui manquait de respect, il s'énervait.

Il préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner avant qu'un certain Luffy ne se pointe pour tout manger et priver ainsi tous les autres de leur petit déjeuner. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour qu'il soit bien préparé aux yeux de sa déesse, Nami. Pour Robin, il lui avait préparé plus tôt car elle partait toujours tôt! Une fois le déjeuner finit, il s'alluma une cigarette en attendant que tout le monde descende dans la cuisine. Le premier était bien Luffy mais le dernier était Zoro, comme toujours. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tous tranquillement, Sanji sortit de la cuisine et prit son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et attendit que la personne réponde avant de la saluer.

« - Que puis-je pour toi Cook-san? Demanda la voix féminine à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Ben je voulais te poser une question Robin! »

Lorsqu'elle en entendit son nom normalement, et pas comme il avait l'habitude de faire, elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

« - Je t'écoute!

- En faite … , commença t-il ne sachant pas par où commencer, c'est à propos de ce qu'a dit Usopp hier.

- Et qu'a dit notre long-nez?

- Il a dit que tu avais passée un pari avec Shanks et Ben. Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi mais j'ai l'impression que pour la première fois que je le connais, il ne mentait pas!

- Désolé de mettre un terme à ton impression, Cook-san, mais je n'ai passée aucun pari avec Shanks ou même Ben, répondit-elle alors qu'il commençait à allumer une autre cigarette.

- Je vois! Désolé d'avoir pensé le contraire!

- Ce n'est rien, tu as bien le droit de croire en certaines choses!

- Merci de m'avoir répondu!

- Ce fut un plaisir de le faire.

- À tout à l'heure! Dit-il en raccrochant et en rangeant son portable. »

Il monta dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires avant de partir en cours une demi-heure plus tard avec tous les autres. Pendant le trajet il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois, même quand Zoro l'avait appelé '' Sourcil en vrille '' ce qui avait alarmé tous ses amis. Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin au lycée, ils allèrent directement au foyer comme à leur habitude mais il ne parlait toujours pas.

Alors que la sonnerie venait de sonner, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe et prirent place pour assister au cours de Japonais par Rob Lucci. C'était un homme à qui il ne fallait pas se frotter au risque d'avoir des ennuies. Et il détestait la classe de nos amis surtout un élève en particulier, Luffy. Aller comprendre pourquoi du jour au lendemain ce prof détestait Luffy alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait à son cour. C'est sur Sanji, ainsi que tous les autres élèves de la classe de 1ere, n'avait pas compris.

Une fois que Sanji fut installé à coté d'Usopp et que le cour avait commencé, il tourna la tête vers son ami, qui était occupé à écrire le cours.

« - Oï Usopp, chuchota le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le concerné toujours en copiant le cours.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose?

- Et quoi?

- Tu disais la vérité à propos d'hier? Lâcha t-il d'un coup, faisant agrandir de surprise les yeux de son ami.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu demandes ça? Fit le métisse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu disais et je pensais que tu pourrais avoir raison! Expliqua le cuisinier en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- Euh … ,

- Au lieu de parler, monsieur Sanji, voulez-vous bien venir au tableau pour corriger l'exercice que vous avez dû faire pour aujourd'hui, intervenu la voix de Lucci en se plaçant près d'eux. »

Sanji sursauta alors que Usopp se remettait immédiatement au travail. En soupirant, le blond se leva et alla au tableau pour corriger ce maudit exercice. Dès qu'il eut fini et que leur professeur lui affirma que c'était bon, il retourna s'assoir. C'est à ce moment là que Usopp lui dit :

« - Non, je voulais voir si vous me croiriez!

- Ah bon?

- Oui mais si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis tu accuserais ta très chère Robin, se moqua t-il alors qu'il corrigeait la faute qu'il avait fait sur son cahier.

- Non mais ça va pas! J'ai jamais dit ça!

- Ben excuse moi mais c'est l'impression que tu donnes en me demandant ça, tu n'as jamais précisé que tu excluais Robin du sujet.

- Va au diable Usopp, grogna le blond.

- Sinon c'est pour ça que tu ne parlais pas depuis ce matin? Tu réfléchissais à ça?

- Oui, soupira t-il »

40 minutes plus tard, le cours allait bientôt finir et c'était toujours à ce moment là que tous les élèves voulaient que le temps passe vite, surtout pour ce cours là. Alors que Sanji continuait de se balancer sur sa chaise et copier le cours en même temps, Lucci demanda à une fille de la classe du nom de Perona, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose disposait en deux couettes, d'aller au tableau pour faire l'exercice suivant. Tout ce passer normalement pendant qu'elle faisait l'exercice jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête car elle ne comprenait pas l'exercice, ce qui ne plaisait pas au professeur.

« - Mlle Perona, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtée?

- Je réfléchis, répondit-elle normalement.

- Pensez-vous que nous avons du temps à perdre pour que vous réfléchissiez? Lui demanda t-il avec un ton sec.

- C'est que … ,

- Pensez vous que c'est une manière de parler à une jeune femme? Intervenu une voix derrière lui. »

Lucci se retourna vers l'élève qui venait de parler et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Sanji, qui s'énervait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Il fronça les sourcils de colère pendant que les amis de Sanji lui conseillaient de se taire. Malheureusement le blond ne les écoutait pas et quand Lucci lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, il le fit.

« - Je me fiche que ce soit une jeune femme ou pas monsieur Sanji! Avoua le professeur.

- Moi je tiens à vous dire qu'ont ne parles pas comme ça à une jeune femme. Il faut être gentil envers elle, doux, attentionner. Enfin tout sauf méchant comme vous le faites! Expliqua t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

- Sachez que je me fiche éperdument de votre avis alors soit vous retournez à votre place et je ne vous entends plus jusqu'à la fin du cour, soit vous allez en étude et vous reviendrez à mon cour que quand vous compterez vous taire!

- Sinon vous me faites passer le même traitement que Luffy? Le provoqua t-il.

- À ta place Sanji, je ne continuerais pas, murmura Luffy alors qu'il regardait son ami.

- Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, un tour dans le bureau de Shanks vous feras le plus grand bien! »

Une fois sa phrase terminée, il se dirigea vers son bureau après avoir ordonné à Perona de retourner à sa place. Il prit une feuille et écrit un mot avant de le donner à Sanji une fois qu'il avait fini de préparer ses affaires. Le mot en main, Sanji quitta la salle avec un sourire de vainqueur, provoquant encore Lucci avant de fermer la porte.

Il marcha à travers les couloirs avant d'arriver dans le bureau de Shanks. Quand il entra dans le bureau, Shanks arrêta ce qu'il faisait en voyant le blond, c'est à dire écrivait quelque chose.

« - Salut Shanks, lança joyeusement Sanji.

- Pour une fois que je travaillais, pensa t-il avant de dire à haute voix, que s'est-il passé Sanji?

- À ton avis?

- Virer de cours?

- Bingo! Répondit-il en souriant.

- Par qui?

- Rob Lucci!

- Rob Lucci? Répéta t-il, Et t'es pas mort?

- Ben non.

- Et pourquoi souries-tu comme ça depuis que tu es rentré dans le bureau? Demanda le roux, curieux de savoir le pourquoi de sa bonne humeur.

- Simplement parce que j'ai réussi à le remettre à sa place, expliqua t-il fièrement pendant que Shanks lisait le mot de Lucci.

- T'as plutôt réussit à te faire virer de cour et tu as osé lui répondre à propos de la façon qu'il fallait employer pour parler aux filles, constata t-il après avoir lu le mot.

- Ouais mais je me suis fait virer, c'est ça le principale!

- Quoi? Fit Shanks en se demandant s'il avait bien compris.

- Euh … je me suis trompé de phrase là, remarqua t-il avant d'ajouter, je voulais dire j'ai expliqué ma façon de penser a ce prof. Tu savais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'en prendre à Luffy alors qu'il n'avait rien fait?

- Oui je sais et je lui ai même demandé pourquoi mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre! Soupira le roux.

- Ah bon!

- Oui, bon maintenant tu vas en étude! Rit-il en le faisant ramener à la réalité.

- Hein? Ah oui c'est vrai! Bon à plus Shanks.

- C'est ça! »

Il sortit du bureau de Shanks pendant que celui-ci essayait de comprendre le comportement de Sanji. Il en était sûr, il n'avait pas rêvé, Sanji avait dit qu'il était viré et que c'était une bonne chose. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se demandait si il avait pas réfléchit depuis que Usopp avait dit ce qui ne fallait pas. Il se demanda également ce qui se passerait si il avait tout compris et qu'il tenterai à son tour de le dire aux autres. Tout en avançant sa main vers le tiroir où se trouver le papier où il écrivait les renvois quelqu'un ouvra la porte violemment et dit :

« - Dis Shanks, tu es vraiment sûr que tu sais pas ce qu'il a contre Luffy le prof? »

Shanks ne disait rien, il c'était contenté de reculer vivement sa main de l'endroit qu'il touchait. Il avait prit peur en voyant Sanji arrivé comme ça dans son bureau.

- Ben t'a vu un fantôme ou quoi? Demanda le lycéen.

- Sanji … , commença le roux.

- Quoi?

- Je t'ai dit d'aller en étude alors tu y vas sinon je t'envoie chez Sengoku! Expliqua t-il avec un regard meurtrier.

- Ça va, j'y vais! Désolé si je t'ai fait peur! »

Et il s'en alla comme il était venu pour aller en étude. Shanks attendit quelques minutes avant de prendre le papier et marquer le jour du renvoi de Sanji ainsi que l'heure. Il rangea la feuille en vitesse et se remit à son travail.

La pause arrivée, Sanji sortit de l'étude et alla au foyer pour attendre tous ses amis. Alors qu'il souriait toujours, Luffy arriva dans le foyer un peu énervé et lui dit en s'asseyant :

« - Si tu tenais tellement à te faire virer Sanji, trouve un autre moyen que de me mettre dans la conversation.

- Hein?

- Juste après que tu sois parti, Lucci s'en est encore pris à Luffy! Expliqua Nami en arrivant par derrière.

- Ah bon?

- Oui!

- Excuse moi Luffy!

- Ça va, c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude mais moi qui pensais pouvoir quitter le cour sans qu'il m'ait dit quelque chose … ,

- Désolé!

- J'accepte tes excuses à condition que tu me fasses un énorme gâteau en rentrant, proposa t-il avec un grand sourire

- Comme tu voudras, soupira le blond avant de dire, mais avant tu peux me dire ce qu'il a contre toi ce prof?

- Qui? Lucci?

- Non le pape!

- Ben en fait tu sais très bien qu'avant je me battais en dehors des cours!

- Oui, comme nous tous!

- C'est ça!

- Et alors?

- Ben il a été un de mes adversaires, tu t'en souviens pas?

- Euh … non!

- Tu t'es même battu contre un de sa bande, Jyabura si je me souviens bien!

- Ah lui! Non, sérieux?

- Oui et c'est parce que je l'ai battu qu'il m'en veut!

- T'avais oublié, rigola Zoro.

- Oh la ferme tête d'algues. Grogna t-il en tentant de le frapper.

- Excusez-moi! Intervenu une voix féminine à leur côté. »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Perona. Alors que Sanji et Zoro s'arrêtèrent de se battre, Usopp lui demanda :

« - Qu'y a t-il Perona?

- J'étais venue pour parler à Sanji!

- À moi! Répéta t-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, l'œil en cœur.

- Oui! Ça me ressemble pas mais merci de m'avoir défendu en cour!

- C'était rien, mais en contre partie, accepterez tu de sortir avec moi!

- Non!

- Quoi? S'écria t-il désespérait.

- Je préfère Usopp, avoua t-elle en rougissant légèrement. »

Et cette phrase qui acheva le blond qui la regardait, elle et Usopp, trop étonné. Alors que Usopp accepta timidement de sortir avec Perona, tous les autres tentaient de calmer leur fou rire après avoir vu ça! Sanji c'était encore pris un râteau.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Le prochain concernera Chopper!

A bientôt!

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

C'est moi! Je suis revenue et je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. J'avais pas trop le temps à cause de mes devoirs et des contrôles qui se succédaient un par un.

Le chapitre était prêt depuis hier mais je n'ai pas pu le poster, ça ne marchait pas.

Pour les review :

K3lly-y :

L'idée de mettre ensemble Usopp et Perona m'est venue y'a un petit moment, après j'ai des idées folles, je l'admet!^^ C'est vrai que vouloir se faire virer est bizarre, je l'avoue mais je voulais qu'il fasse une gaffe devant Shanks!=D

Akimi :

Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaise. Tu auras Ace, comme tout ce qui me l'ont demandé!^^ Et voilà la suite.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quand on n'aime pas les compliments.

Tony Tony Chopper est un jeune homme de 16 ans et est également en 1ere comme vous l'aurez deviné. Sa passion à lui était plutôt la médecine. Il avait commencé à la pratiquer que quelques années auparavant car il apprenait aux côtés du Hiruluk, qui mourra un an plus tard après sa rencontre avec Chopper, pour ensuite continuer avec Kureha, experte dans ce domaine. Avant de vivre avec Luffy et tous les autres, il vivait avec Kureha et passait son temps pour de nouvelles expériences, ce qu'il faisait toujours.

Shanks tapait nerveusement ses doigts contre son bureau. Il avait un problème, assez énervant, et il se doutait que Ben devait bien se marrait en sachant quel élève il devait virer maintenant. Cet élève en question n'était autre que Chopper, il avait une particularité qui le différenciait des autres qu'il avait viré jusqu'ici. Chopper ne parlait pas en classe, il suivait le cours et le noté, et il avait des bonnes notes. Conclusion : aucune raison valable pour le virer. Et c'est ça qui l'énervait. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrer d'Ace. Ce dernier souriait alors que le roux se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, il était déjà 8h20 et le cours avait …

« - Eh Shanks, je te parle! Intervenu la voix du brun le faisant revenir sur terre.

- Hein? Quoi?

- Ma parole, t'avais la tête ailleurs! Constata t-il.

- Oui, excuse moi!

- C'est rien mais je voudrais bien savoir à quoi tu pensais.

- Vaux mieux pas, rit le roux avant d'ajouter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu t'es fait virer?

- Désolé mais non, je suis juste arrivé en retard, mon réveil n'a pas voulu sonner, expliqua le brun.

- Ouais, je vois, mais pourquoi tu viens ici?

- La vie scolaire est fermée, t'es sûr que tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Ace.

- Euh oui …tout va bien, j'ai la tête ailleurs ces temps ci!

- J'avais remarqué mais tu pensais à quoi exactement?

- Ben je trouvais que Chopper était un élève sérieux, on n'a rien à lui reprocher quoi, lui confia Shanks en souriant.

- C'est vrai, affirma Ace en souriant, mais bon ne lui dit pas ça!

- Et pourquoi?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a horreur des compliments, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit parce que quand ça arrive, il rougit et nous insulte, pas méchamment, mais il aime en fait, expliqua t-il.

- Alors si je résume ce que tu viens de dire, il insulte la personne qui lui fait un compliment tout en rougissant, marmonna Shanks.

- Oui!

- Ah ouais, souffle le roux en essayant de ne pas montrer sa joie.

- Oui, tu as fini mon mot de retard?

- Ton mot de retard? Répéta Shanks, ne comprenant pas.

- Oui mon mot! T'es vraiment ailleurs aujourd'hui, grogna le brun en fronçant les sourcils prouvant son agacement.

- Excuse moi! Voilà, c'est bon!

- Merci! »

Ace sortit du bureau de Shanks avec un regard interrogateur envers ce dernier. Il le trouvait bizarre depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau. Ce dernier riait intérieurement, il avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour virer Chopper, même si au fond il ne le méritait pas.

Ace retourna en cours où se déroulait celui d'Art Plastiques. À l'intérieur, tout le monde dessinait quelque chose. Il s'installa à sa place, à coté de son frère Luffy et repris le cours.

Mais revenons à Chopper, ce dernier tentait de terminer le projet qu'il faisait. Bizarrement il arrivait à bien dessiné alors qu'à toutes ses dernières tentatives il échouait. Il aimait plus la médecine que le dessin, c'était plutôt une des qualités d'Usopp.

« - Mais ce dessin est magnifique, fit Kaku, le prof d'Art.

- … ,

- Oh oh, pensèrent tous les autres.

- Vous avez bien réalisé votre projet, je vous félicite! Ajouta t-il.

- Euh … , commença Chopper.

- Eh mais il est nouveau ce prof, constata Ace.

- Il remplace l'ancienne, Kalifa, elle est en congé maladie, expliqua Nami.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas au courant, rigola Luffy.

- Enfin, si les autres profs lui ont expliqué, il n'y aura pas de problème! Fit Usopp.

- Si les profs l'ont fait, ce qui n'est pas sûr, souligna Zoro en baillant.

- On verra ce qui va se passer, lâcha Sanji en souriant.

- Je pense que vous aurez une bonne note pour votre super travail. »

Et c'est cette phrase qui fit craquer notre médecin préféré. Il se leva et dit, les joues rouges :

- Mais arrêtez de me féliciter, abruti. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir quand vous me dites ça, espèce d'idiot!

- Abruti? Idiot? Répéta le professeur, surpris.

- Et merde, grognèrent tous les amis de Chopper.

- Vous venez de m'insulter alors que je vous félicite de votre travail!

- Quoi?

- Vous allez voir! Un tour chez Shanks va vous remettre les idées en place avant d'insulter un professeur.

- Mais monsieur, tenta Nami.

- Silence sinon je vous envoie également chez Shanks.

- C'est déjà fait, rigola Luffy, ce qui fit fronçait les sourcils d'Ace.

- Bon, tu vas voir Shanks! Affirma t-il en regardant Chopper qui prit le mot qu'il lui tendait.

- Très bien. »

L'adolescent sortit tranquillement alors que Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp et Sanji soupiraient et que tous les autres élèves étaient scotché sur place. Chopper venait de se faire renvoyer d'un cours pour la première fois de sa scolarité et de sa vie.

Chopper arriva dans le bureau de Shanks sans rien dire. Le roux regardait le médecin avancé vers son bureau et posait un mot. Chopper allait se retourner mais Shanks lui lança :

« - Désolé, on a oublié de prévenir Kaku que tu n'aimais pas les compliments, enfin moi je l'ignorais également jusqu'à que Ace m'en parle!

- Ce n'est rien! Avoua Chopper en souriant.

- Pourtant tu n'as jamais été renvoyer jusqu'à maintenant! Lui rappela le roux.

- Et alors? Ça ne va pas me faire chuter ma moyenne à ce que je sache.

- Oui, c'est vrai!

- Donc je vais en étude?

- C'est ça, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire! Rit-il alors que Chopper se trouvait déjà devant la porte.

- Aller, au revoir Shanks! »

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui pour aller en étude. Il ne lui restait pas très longtemps, juste un quart d'heure. Shanks pendant ce temps, reprenait sa feuille et écris l'heure et le jour du renvoie de Chopper. Une fois ça noté, il regarda la feuille et constata que Luffy et Zoro étaient à égalité, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment tout ça mais il restait encore cinq élèves à virer. Oui cinq, Robin l'avait appelé quelques minutes avant pour le prévenir qu'elle rajoutait une élève en plus : Jewerly Bonney. Il soupira en rangeant la feuille et se demanda si un jour ce pari aller se terminer sinon tous les élèves de la classe de Luffy allaient passés par son bureau à un moment ou à un autre.

Le cours suivant arrivé, Chopper partit de la salle d'étude et se dirigea vers la salle pour le cours d'Histoire-Géographie, avec Robin. Elle était leur professeur pour cette matière et ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Quand il arriva dans la salle, il remarqua qu'il était le premier. Il s'installa tranquillement pendant que Robin finissait un appel. Étant à l'opposé de Robin et la pièce étant grande, il n'entendit rien de la conversation. Heureusement pour lui, il détestait ça. La brune, ayant terminée son appel, se retourna vers Chopper.

« - Bonjour Chopper! Dit-elle avec un sourire, Tu n'es pas avec Luffy et les autres?

- Non, j'ai été virer du dernier cours et je suis arrivé en premier, expliqua t-il en sortant ses affaires.

- Ainsi donc il a réussi, murmura t-elle.

- Tu as dit quelque chose?

- Non, rien! Bon tes camarades ne devraient pas tarder.

- Oui. »

Robin avait raison, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp et Ace étaient arrivés directement après. Ils rejoignirent Chopper et lui lancèrent un sourire alors que ce dernier leur répondait. Usopp s'installa à coté du médecin et lui demanda :

« - Shanks n'a rien dit?

- Non!

- Ah bon, fit le tireur.

- Il aurait dû? Lâcha Chopper.

- Non, affirma t-il en riant. »

Chopper accompagna Usopp dans son rire pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter pour suivre le cours. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre une miette du cours, c'était le seul qui noté totalement le cours sur tout le groupe. Alors en restant silencieux, il recopia le cours pendant que les autres parlaient de tout et de rien.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre!^^

Je le trouve court, pas vous?

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu!=D

Le prochain concernera Robin.

Voilà, je vous dis donc a bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre et désolé pour le retard!

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo!=D

* cacher derrière un mur * Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps! Vraiment désolé, mon stage me prend beaucoup de temps et quand j'ai du temps libre, l'inspiration ne vient pas!T.T

Sinon, pour les review :

K3lly-y : Merci pour ta review, ça me rassure que tu le trouves pas trop court!=D

Aotsuki-Midori Akimi : Merci à toi aussi, ta review m'a fait plaisir! Y'avait Ace et il y sera plus tard puisque c'était pas son tour de se faire virer!XD Pour les couples, y'en a un dans ce chapitre mais je dis pas qui!:D Et pour le couple Luna, il y sera surement, enfin si je trouve quand le mettre dans mes chapitres!^^

Renhika : Merci pour ton encouragement et pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu l'adore!^^

Emiezarbi : Si tu t'es bien marrée, c'était le principale!:P Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.

Voilà le chapitre sur Robin! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quand on a toutes les cartes en mains.

Nico Robin est la professeur d'Histoire-Géographie au Lycée Saint Roger. Elle est âgée de 28 ans. Tous les matins, elle se lève plus tôt que tous les autres et se prépare avant de partir en direction du lycée. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser, ses cours étant déjà préparés la veille, mais elle préférait aller au lycée plus tôt afin de réfléchir à certaines choses au calme avant que tous ses amis ne se lèvent pour aller déjeuner. Elle se rendait au lycée plus tôt pour aussi refaire le point sur le pari entre Shanks et Ben.

En faite, elle s'occupait de faire en sorte que tout soit bien respecté et de vérifier aucune tricherie. Mais elle avait le droit d'avantager ou de désavantager une personne au choix quand elle le voulait. C'était elle aussi qui décidait si oui ou non on pouvait rajouter tels élèves dans la liste. Shanks lui avait affirmé que ça ne le déranger pas qu'elle refuse mais elle avait acceptée en riant. Elle s'amusait bien en les regardant faire tout pour prendre le dessus.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait voir Shanks. Ce dernier voulait lui parler à propos d'une chose en particulier. Ça faisait donc une demi-heure qu'ils parlaient ensemble dans le bureau du Roux.

« - Mais pourquoi tu m'as rajouté Jewerly Bonney? Tu ne crois pas qu'il n'y a pas assez d'élèves?

- Justement, je pense qu'elle sera la dernière, répondit-elle calmement.

- Encore une idée de Ben?

- Non, une de moi!

- … ,

- Si tu te souviens ce qu'on a décidés de mon rôle, tu sais que j'en ai le droit, lui rappela-t-elle.

- … ,

- Et après, un élève de plus ou un élève de moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

- Ouais, fit-il, pas très convaincu.

- De toute façon, je peux vous aider une fois mais je peux aussi vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Aller, en plus, si je me souviens bien, tu es en avance! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui mais c'est pas vraiment une question de qui finira le premier, constata t-il.

- Comme moi, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment passée un pari avec vous deux!

- Complexe ce pari, soupira t-il.

- Je le pense aussi!

- Bon, encore Ace, Law, Kidd, Marco et Jewerly et c'est fini, résuma t-il.

- Oui, je te souhaite bonne chance parce que tu as beau être en avance, il se peut qu'au dernier moment il arrive à te battre.

- Je sais!

- Même, il gagnera que si un de ses élèves soit le plus proche du but.

- C'est sur, rit-il alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bon, je vais préparer mes affaires pour le prochain cours.

- Il te reste encore 20 minutes, s'étonna t-il après avoir vu l'heure sur son horloge.

- Je sais, ça me permettra de continuer mon livre.

- Ok!

- N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as un souci.

- Oui! »

Robin rangea le papier que Shanks lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt et sortit de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la salle des professeurs pour prendre ses affaires et se rendre dans sa salle de cour. Ses affaires posées et tout préparées, elle prit son livre et se mit à le lire avant que la sonnerie ne passe et que tous ses élèves n'arrivent en cours. Avant que le cours ne débute, Usopp s'était dirigé vers elle et lui avait demandé :

« - Qu'as-tu en tête?

- Juste que je vais bien me marrer, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Explique, c'est pas encore fini?

- Non, encore 5 élèves mon cher long nez!

- Franchement! Soupira t-il.

- Toi, ton tour est déjà passé si je me souviens bien! Tu as même tenté de le dire aux autres!

- Oui et Sanji était à deux doigts de comprendre!

- Je sais.

- Mais as-tu passé ce pari avec eux ou pas? La questionna t-il.

- Tu verras en temps voulu, mon très cher long nez, sinon veux-tu bien retourner à ta place? Le cours va bientôt commencer! »

Usopp grogna légèrement et repartit à sa place, sous les yeux de tous ses camarades. Sanji fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers Robin pour suivre son cours attentivement.

Une fois tout ses cours terminés, elle quitta l'établissement pour rentrer chez elle, où certains de ses amis devaient déjà être là!

Quand elle passa la porte de la maison, elle constata que Brook et Franky étaient déjà là! Brook avait fini plus tôt qu'elle et Franky avait quitté le lycée depuis au moins 16h, sa journée étant fini. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, une tasse de café en main, et feuilleta le journal avant de prendre la feuille qu'elle avait prise dans le bureau de Shanks. En quelques secondes, elle avait vu qui était en haut, enfin les deux personnes en haut du classement. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle plia le papier et le rangea dans une des poches de sa veste et but une gorgée de café.

Une heure plus tard, elle était dans sa chambre et lisait son livre, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir pendant la journée. À ce moment là, quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre et se rapprocha d'elle pour la retirer de son occupation et de l'embrassé.

« - Tu as passé une bonne fin de journée? Demanda t-il.

- Oui et toi?

- Comme d'habitude, les cours me fatiguent, soupira t-il.

- Tu dors tout le temps et t'es fatigué, se moqua t-elle gentiment.

- Faut dire que … ,

- Zoro, faut qu'on s'entraine pour le kendo et t'as promis de … , commença Luffy en rentrant dans la chambre avant de dire, je dérange?

- Non, rigola la brune en se levant.

- Pourtant j'aurais cru … , continua t-il.

- Bon viens on va s'entrainer, grogna le vert en tirant Luffy. »

Robin regarda son petit ami partir avec le brun en le tirant par la veste rouge qu'il portait. Elle s'amusait bien avec eux, que ce soit en temps normal ou pour le pari, elle s'amusait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre!:D

J'ai encore l'impression qu'il est court!-_-''

Sinon? J'espère que vous aimez!

Le prochain concernera Franky.

À bientôt! ( Et pas dans un mois j'espère!=_=)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, c'est moi !

Bon, on va éviter de faire comme si de rien n'était, je suis encore désolé pour mon retard ! T.T C'est pas du tout voulu mais à chaque fois que je veux pas mettre tant de temps pour écrire un chapitre ben c'est le contraire ! =_=''''' Je suis pas pardonnable des fois.

Mais bon, puisque là il y a deux mois de vacances, je compte bien rattraper mon retard pour cette fic sauf si mon inspiration a décidée de prendre des vacances ce qui m'énerverait.

Je vais éviter de perdre encore plus de temps à vous retenir avant de lire le chapitre donc je m'occupe des review et après vous pourrais lire le chapitre ! ^^

Renhika : Je suis bien contente que tu trouves toujours ma fic drôle ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et je peux te dire qu'Ace va faire une petite apparition dans ce chapitre ! ;)

Aotsuki-Midori Akimi : Je m'en doute bien que tu devais commencée à désespérer et j'en suis désolé ! Ça me rassure que mon chapitre est bien passé ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir.

Bon voilà le chapitre sur Franky ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Quand on n'aime pas porter des pantalons.

Cutty Flam, plus connu sous le nom de Franky au lycée Saint Roger, est un surveillant du lycée. Il est âgé de 34 et vit également avec toute la bande de Luffy. Sa coiffure est composée d'une mèche vers le haut et il a les cheveux bleus. Il est toujours habillé d'une chemise à fleurs ouverte et d'un slip. Lorsqu'il avait passé l'entretient devant Sengoku pour être surveillant il était venu habiller normalement malgré les conseils de ses amis de mettre un pantalon. Conseil non prit en compte il n'avait pas porté de pantalon et Sengoku n'avait guère apprécié ce genre de tenue. Le sous-directeur avait affirmé qu'il l'engagerait qu'à la condition qu'il mette un pantalon à chaque fois qu'il viendrait au lycée. Seule chance d'avoir un travail ici, Franky avait accepté. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de retirer le pantalon qu'il portait au bout de quelques minutes après son arrivé dans l'établissement, il le remettait que quand il savait que Sengoku allait arrivé.

Comme Robin et Brook, il partait un peu plus tôt que ses amis mais seulement de 20 minutes avant eux. La journée qu'il devait passé aujourd'hui devait être comme d'habitude, il allait encore s'occuper de quelques absences et retard de certains élèves, appeler les parents des élèves absents, manger quelque chose, jouer aux cartes avec Shanks ou parler avec Yasopp. Voilà ce qu'il faisait pendant une journée entière et heureusement, Sengoku n'était pas au courant de tout ça.

« - C'est ce qui m'étonne, lui confia Yasopp alors que Franky posait une pile de feuille sur un bureau.

- Vraiment ? Moi je sais pourquoi il n'a jamais rien remarqué !

- Ah oui ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui, c'est parce que je suis SUPER cool !

- Je vois, rigola le père d'Usopp, Sengoku est le sous-proviseur du lycée mais pourtant c'est lui qui prend toutes les décisions concernant les renvois des élèves !

- En parlant de renvoi, il y en a plusieurs qui vont avoir des problèmes, l'informa t-il en se retournant vers son ami.

- Qui ?

- Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Chopper !

- Usopp aussi ? S'étonna le surveillant, Mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé !

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ces renvoies, lui confia t-il.

- Tu crois ? Le questionna t-il d'un ton fatigué avec un haussement de sourcils.

- C'est quoi ce ton que tu prends là ? Tu n'as pas confiance en SUPER Franky ? Lâcha t-il faussement vexer.

- C'est pas ça, soupira t-il, Bon pour revenir à ce que tu disais, si c'est bien le cas, qui serait derrière tout ça ?

- Je sais pas mais de toute façon on verra qui est le coupable en temps voulu !

- Espérons, avoua t-il. »

Une fois la sonnerie passait et les cours commencés, Shanks était arrivé et était venu là où ils étaient pour les saluer gentiment comme tous les matins.

« - Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui et toi Shanks ? Fit Yasopp.

- Ça va sauf que j'ai une tonne de travail à faire, se plaina t-il.

- Tu n'avais qu'à le faire plus tôt, se moqua Franky.

- Oh ça va.

- Sinon Shanks, qu'est devenu le papier où tu avais marqué le jour du renvoi de Luffy ?

- Le papier, réfléchit-il, ah oui le papier … ben il est dans mon bureau !

- Et que comptes-tu en faire ?

- Secret ! Rigola t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ouais c'est ça. »

Les deux surveillants regardèrent le roux partir dans son bureau en silence, Shanks cachait quelque chose et Franky ne serait pas étonné qu'il y aurait un rapport avec les revois des élèves de 1ère.

« - Tiens tant que j'y pense, fit soudainement le père d'Usopp.

- Quoi ? »

Il ne put en savoir davantage que Luffy arriva à la vie scolaire en même temps que Law.

« - Excuse nous Franky, commença le brun au chapeau de paille, essoufflé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Luffy c'est encore fait viré ?

- Hé, s'exclama le concerné outré.

- Non, répondit l'autre brun, on est juste envoyé par notre professeur pour venir chercher les feuilles qu'il a demandé à photocopier.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous couru ? Demanda Yasopp par curiosité.

- Parce qu'il a croisé Boa Hancock sur le chemin, se moqua Law.

- Hancock-san, répéta Franky, la professeur de sport et responsable de certaines activités sportives ?

- Elle même, affirma Luffy une fois que sa respiration fut calmée.

- À la la, mon pauvre Luffy, tu n'en a pas terminé, rigola Franky.

- Pourquoi ?

- Laisse tomber, donc vous êtes venus pour les feuilles pour … ,

- Smoker, finirent-ils ensemble.

- C'est bizarre !

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Yasopp.

- Ben la dernière fois quand on a vu Luffy et Law ensemble c'est quand Luffy a été virer par Smoker et … , expliqua t-il.

- Mais puisque je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec un renvoi cette fois, s'énerva Luffy.

- Ça va, ça va calme toi ! Mais Smoker adore vous envoyer ensemble quelque part.

- Ah bon ? Lâcha Luffy avec un air indifférent.

- Ouais bon on n'est pas venu pour parler de ça mais pour récupérer les feuilles qu'il veut, enfin si tu les as faites Franky, intervenu Law en croisant les bras, un air moqueur sur le visage.

- Que veux-tu insinuer par là, Trafalgar ? Que je fais pas mon boulot ?

- Tout le monde sait que tu fais pratiquement rien et que tu passes ton temps à parler avec Shanks ou jouer aux cartes, soupirent Luffy, Law et Yasopp en même temps.

- Vous êtes méchant envers moi, maintenant je suis SUPER triste ! Se plaina t-il en sortant un mouchoir faisant mine de pleurer.

- Bon, les feuilles sont sur le bureau derrière vous, les informa Yasopp en montrant du doigt le bureau en question.

- Merci, fit simplement Law en prenant la moitié de la pile de feuille, Bon on y va Luffy … ,

- Franky, faut pas pleurer pour … , consola t-il Franky.

- Tiens Hancock, dit soudainement Law en regardant dans le couloir. »

L'effet qu'espérait Law fut immédiat, Luffy avait pris l'autre moitié qui restait et avait commencé à s'en aller en le prenant vite fait par la capuche de son sweat noir et jaune. Pendant plusieurs secondes la pièce fut dans le silence complet, Franky et Yasopp se demandait ce qui venait de se passer. Luffy avait été si rapide.

Revenant à son état normal, le surveillant aux cheveux bleus s'asseya sur une chaise et écouta son ami qui lui dit :

« - Il déteste vraiment Boa Hancock ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui et veut à tout prix se marier avec lui !

- Ouais je vois le genre, avoua t-il.

- Mais c'est quand même SUPER mignon.

- Bon, on retourne au travail !

- Ouais ! »

Une fois leur discussion terminée, ils se mirent au travail et la matinée se passa normalement. Tout était normal jusqu'à que Shanks ne débarque à nouveau dans la pièce en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Le roux avait un air inquiet sur le visage, ce qui était rare avec lui et qui inquiéta les deux surveillants dans la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as Shanks ? Rigola Franky.

- Je vais vous demander une faveur à tous les deux, commença t-il.

- Et quoi ?

- Pouvez-vous garder pour vous le fait que Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Chopper se sont fait virer en moins d'une semaine ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Sengoku va revenir de sa réunion plus tôt que d'habitude.

- Mais c'est Garp qui est le proviseur, rétorqua Franky.

- Peut-être mais comme il est en voyage pour le moment, il a désigné Sengoku comme le remplaçant pour être directeur, expliqua t-il.

- Ça sent pas bon du tout ça, fit Yasopp.

- Oui donc tenez votre langue à ce sujet, leur rappela t-il en retournant dans son bureau avant de faire demi-tour et dire, Et met un PANTALON Franky !

- Ouais, j'y penserais ! Lui répondit-il. »

Le silence retomba directement après que Shanks avait fermé la porte qui reliait son bureau à la vie scolaire. Le temps passait lentement et ils s'ennuyaient tous les deux pendant au moins deux heures jusqu'à que Yasopp, qui s'amusait à lancer les fléchettes en plein centre à chaque fois, ne voit Sengoku rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il se retourna vers Franky, qui fabriquait quelque chose, et remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas mis de pantalon. Il s'avança vers lui et lui expliqua que Sengoku était là.

« - Et alors ? Râla t-il en posant le tourne-vise qu'il tenait.

- Et alors ? T'oublies pas que tu dois censé être en train de porte un pantalon ?

- Et merde !

- Trouve-en un pendant qu'il va aller voir Shanks ! Et range ton invention !

- Ça va ! »

Et pendant que Yasopp surveillé la porte, Franky cherchait désespérément un pantalon dans ses affaires. Il n'en trouva pas jusqu'à que quelqu'un ne frappe à la fenêtre donnant sur la cour. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et dit :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ace ? Tu devrais être … ,

- … En cours ? Termina t-il avant d'ajouter, Non, ça vient juste de sonner et puis Robin voulait que je t'emmène quelque chose !

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui et je me demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas demandé à Zoro ? Est-ce parce qu'il dormait ou parce que j'étais plus proche d'elle ? Et même, je suis sur qu'elle ne va pas faire un traitement de faveur parce qu'ils sortent ensemble et … ,

- Oh Ace, intervenu t-il en l'arrêtant dans son raisonnement, j'ai pas le temps alors donne-moi ce qu'elle voulait que tu me donnes !

- Hein ? Ah oui, se rappela t-il en prenant quelque chose dans son sac, Tiens ! »

L'objet que lui tendait Ace était en pantalon qui s'accordait très bien avec sa chemise. Franky prit le pantalon avec un air surpris pour le mettre immédiatement. Dès qu'il avait fini de le mettre, il se tourna vers le brun et lui dit :

« - Si tu vois Robin, tu l'as remercie, elle me sauve la vie ! Je me demande comment elle fait pour toujours savoir tout !

- Je l'ignore. Bon j'y vais, a plus !

- C'est ça, à plus. »

Il ferma la fenêtre et rangea rapidement son invention avant d'arriver près de Yasopp qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et qui lui lança un regard satisfait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Sengoku ne sorte du bureau de Shanks pour venir les voir.

« - Bonjour monsieur le proviseur adjoint, fit Yasopp.

- Bonjour à vous deux ! Répondit-il, D'après Shanks, les élèves de la classe de 1ere se seraient calmés, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, rien pendant cette semaine !

- Très bien, j'espère que vous faites toujours aussi bien votre travail !

- Bien sur, affirma Franky en souriant et en s'empêchant de rajouter le mot « Super »

- Donc je n'ai pas besoin de m'attarder sur ce sujet, les informa-t-il en partant de la pièce avant de dire, Je suis satisfait de voir que vous portez un pantalon aujourd'hui ! »

Franky ne répondit rien, un air mécontent sur son visage avait juste fait son apparition mais rien d'autre. Il garda son pantalon pendant le reste de l'après-midi et continua son travail. Lorsqu'il avait enfin terminé, il put enlever son pantalon et quitter le lycée pour retourner à la maison. Pendant le trajet, il se demanda si Sengoku allait encore être là le lendemain ? Il ne l'espérait pas sinon il serait encore obligé de porter un pantalon alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a encore plus !

Le prochain concernera Brook !

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.

A bientôt !

Review ?


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! =D Pour une fois qu'il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre, comparé aux autres.

Dans ce chapitre quelque chose change. Dans les derniers je n'avais pas parlé des fruits du démon et Chopper était un être humain comme tous les autres au lieu d'être un renne. Sauf que dans celui-là, j'ai pensée que si Brook n'était pas un squelette, ses Skull Joke n'auraient plus de sens. Et donc j'hésitais beaucoup entre faire le chapitre avec un fruit du démon ou pas ! C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous me disiez, à la fin, si vous trouvez que le chapitre est bien ou pas ainsi que si j'aurai dû faire pareil qu'avec les autres : ne pas mettre de fruit du démon !

Donc voilà une petite explication pour ce chapitre, maintenant place aux review :

K3lly-y : Non, c'est pas une histoire d'amour entre eux deux ! XD Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le petit moment avec Ace. Merci pour ta review.

Renhika : Toi aussi je te comprends que tu commençais à désespérer, encore désolé pour l'attente ! Je me suis également amusée pour écrire le moment où Luffy arrive avec Law dans la vie scolaire après avoir semé Hancock ! ^^ Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un embêté un peu Luffy avec ça, quelqu'un comme Law ! =P J'avais eu du mal à trouver un truc pour Franky. Ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre sur Ace arrive ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Aotsuki-Midori Akimi : Je suis contente de savoir que tu trouves que c'était « SUPER bien » comme tu le dit ! ^^ Et oui, Shanks devrait faire attention car Franky commence à se douter de certaines choses ! Je peux te dire que je n'aime pas Sengoku aussi mais bon il fallait bien que soit le proviseur ou le proviseur adjoint arrive à un moment ou à un autre. C'est tombé sur Sengoku qui venu puisque je sais qu'avec Garp il aurait été trop gentil ! ^^'''''

Bon voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Quand on est un squelette.

Brook est la dernière personne que le groupe de Luffy est connu avant qu'il n'intègre le lycée Saint Roger en tant que professeur de musique. Il était très grand de taille, le plus grand de tout le groupe, était coiffé d'une coupe afro, était habillé d'un costume noir et était âgé de 90 ans. Mais ce qu'on retenait le plus facilement sur lui était qu'il avait l'apparence d'un squelette. Au début, certains élèves ont été surpris, d'autres effrayés, mais au final ils s'étaient tous fait à l'idée d'avoir un squelette comme professeur de musique.

Aujourd'hui, il se leva tranquillement après avoir dormi une bonne dizaine d'heures, contrairement à certains de ses amis, et se prépara avant de quitter la maison afin d'aller au lycée. Lorsqu'il passa le portail de l'établissement et arriva dans la salle des professeurs il vit plusieurs de ses collègues préparant les cours qu'ils allaient assurer. Lorsque ses affaires furent posées sur une table de la salle, il se dirigea vers la professeur de Français, Hina et la salua avant de dire :

« - Excusez-moi, Hina-san, mais pourrais-je voir vos sous-vêtements ? »

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il posait cette question il prit un coup de pied de la part d'Hina.

« - Combien de fois vas-tu continuer à me poser cette question ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Jusqu'à que je n'ai plus de yeux … oh mais je suis déjà mort donc je n'ai plus de yeux ! Yohohohohoho ! Skull Joke ! »

Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'éloigner de Brook et de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Le squelette à la coupe afro se leva et retourna s'assoir à la table où il avait posé ses affaires. Il avait été rejoint par Robin quelques minutes plus tard et avait discuté avec la brune jusqu'à qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté pour leurs cours. Il arriva dans sa salle au moment même où la sonnerie retentissait dans le lycée entier et ses élèves ne tardèrent pas arrivé.

Il avait cours avec la classe de 1re qui était ingérable pendant le cours de musique, certains professeurs se demandaient comment Brook pouvait assurer son cours jusqu'à la fin. Si la classe était si ingérable c'était pour la raison que quand les élèves passaient chacun à leur tour pour faire l'exercice demandé par Brook, il y avait toujours un autre élève pour se moquer du travail de l'autre créant ainsi une dispute, presque une bagarre mais ce cas-là était pour Zoro et Sanji. Au final on pouvait remarquer que dans cette classe, ils s'adoraient tous ! Pourtant, ça n'a jamais empêché Brook de faire son cours, parfois il riait même avec eux.

« - Alors, pour l'exercice que je vous avais demandé de travailler je vais demander à mademoiselle Nami pour commencer. »

Nami se leva et se dirigea vers le piano de la salle. L'exercice qu'avait demandé Brook était d'apprendre autant qu'ils pouvaient la partition pour ainsi la faire au piano lors du prochain cours. Elle commença doucement la mélodie avant de changer de rythme. Deux minutes plus tard, elle avait fini l'exercice et c'était levé pour retourner à sa place alors que Sanji disait :

« - Tu es magnifique quand tu joues au piano Nami chérie !

- Abruti, soupira Zoro.

- Quoi, t'as un problème le marimo ?

- Ouais et il est devant moi sourcils en vrille.

- Ben vient qu'on règle nos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Et une énième dispute commença alors que Zoro dégainait ses sabres qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Ils se bâtèrent pendant quelques minutes sous le soupir de chaque élève jusqu'à que Sanji soit poussé vers une table qui atteignit Brook au visage. Les yeux de certains élèves s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que d'autres restaient calmes. Zoro et Sanji s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers Brook qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les deux lycéens se dirigèrent vers lui et Zoro lui demanda :

« - Hé Brook, ça va ?

- … ,

- Brook, tenta à son tour Sanji. »

Aucune réponse de la part du squelette jusqu'à qu'il ne bouge rassurant ainsi quelques élèves qui avaient oubliés que Brook était déjà mort une fois. Pour le groupe entier de Luffy ils étaient tous habitués à ça avec Brook mais ne pas le voir répondre les inquiétait quand même.

« - J'ai eu mal … , commença-t-il.

- Euh Brook, fit Zoro.

- Mais comme je suis déjà mort il m'est impossible de ressentir quelque chose. Yohohohoho ! Skull Joke ! »

Luffy se mit à rire suivi par Usopp et Chopper qui riaient toujours aux blagues de Brook. Zoro et Sanji retournèrent à leur place en soupirant. Le cours se termina tranquillement sans d'autres bagarres.

Il eut cours avec d'autres classes du lycée avant de pouvoir quitter l'établissement dans l'après-midi. Mais avant de partir, il alla faire un tour à la vie scolaire puisque Franky voulait lui demander quelque chose. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que Franky était en train de parler dans le bureau de Shanks avec le roux. Il se retrouva face à Yasopp qui lui dit :

« - Est-ce que tu peux attendre quelques minutes, Brook ? Ils en ont pour plus longtemps, enfin j'espère.

- De quoi parlent-ils, Yasopp-san ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils parlent de ce que pense Franky, avoua-t-il avant d'ajouter, D'après lui, Shanks aurait un rapport avec les renvois des élèves de la classe de 1re. Il n'a pas abandonné l'idée depuis hier alors qu'il se peut que Shanks n'ait rien à voir avec cette histoire.

- Oh je vois ! Mais je n'ai plus d'yeux ! Yohohohohoho ! Skull Joke ! »

Juste après qu'il est fini de rire, Franky sortit du bureau de Shanks. Il se retourna et lui cria :

« - Et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas prêt de laisser tomber ! »

Puis il ferma la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

« - À ce que je peux voir, il a dû te dire qu'il n'avait rien a voir avec, je me trompe ? Se moqua Yasopp.

- Oh la ferme ! Tiens, Brook, tu es là !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez me parler Franky-san ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service puisque tu finis plus tôt aujourd'hui !

- Bien sur !

- Il se trouve que je soupçonne Robin d'être de mèche avec Shanks et … ,

- Voilà maintenant que tu soupçonnes même Robin, le coupa le père d'Usopp, Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Parce que Robin est le genre de personne qui serait capable d'accepter quelque chose pour s'amuser. En plus, elle sait très bien mentir et on ne la soupçonne pas. Bref, une personne qui sait garder quelque chose dans l'ombre jusqu'à que ça soit fini.

- Maintenant que tu dis ça, elle pourrait bien être dans le coup … Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ! Ce que je comprend pas c'est pourquoi tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose derrière les renvois de Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Chopper ?

- C'est bizarre, en moins d'une semaine il y a eu six renvois et c'est assez suspect pour être normal. Puis tu es bien d'accord avec moi que Shanks nous a demandé de garder le silence auprès de Sengoku, tu trouves ça normal ?

- Non ! Avoua-t-il avec un soupir de résignation.

- Donc c'est pour ça que je voulais te demander, Brook, si tu pouvais questionner Robin sur ça sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ! Dit-il en se tournant vers le squelette.

- Pas de problème ! Assura-t-il en les saluant avant de partir. »

Il quitta l'établissement et rentra à la maison où devait déjà se trouver Robin, qui n'avait pas eu de cours à assurer depuis 14h35. Lorsqu'il posa enfin ses affaires, il put aller s'assoir sur le canapé et attendit quelques secondes en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Franky.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arriver de Robin, qui lui donna une tasse de café avant de s'installer à coté de lui.

« - Ta journée s'est bien passée Brook ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Très bien, Robin-san ! Et la tienne ?

- Comme d'habitude ! Répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur ?

- Tu trouves ça bizarre qu'il y ait eu six renvois en moins d'une semaine dans la classe de 1re ?

- Non, c'est va surement passer, lui expliqua-t-elle en prenant le journal qui trainait sur la table basse du salon.

- Moi je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça ! Lui avoua-t-il.

- Comme quoi ?

- Un pari ? Proposa-t-il.

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être possible mais quel serait le but du pari pour faire ça ?

- Je l'ignore !

- Et tu soupçonnerais qui ?

- Shanks et … peut être toi, Robin-san !

- Ah, rit-elle amusée.

- Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je dis mais peut-être il y a un pari derrière tout ça !

- Garde ça secret pour toi, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de son oreille et en murmurant quelque chose »

Il l'écouta pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et se lève et le regarda. Il resta silencieux pendant un petit moment, comprenant les paroles de la brune avant de dire :

« - Je pense qu'il faut que je garde ma langue dans ma bouche à partir de maintenant … Mais je n'ai plus de langue ! Yohohohohoho ! Skull Joke ! »

Robin eut un sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Brook comprit qu'il ne devait rien dire à Franky dès qu'il rentrerait dans la soirée. Non, rien du tout !

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus terminer ! ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je pense que beaucoup de personnes vont être contentes, le prochain chapitre est sur Ace ! ^^

Je vais donc essayer de pas trop prendre de temps !

À bientôt. =D


	10. Chapter 10

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! ;)

J'aurais pu être plus rapide, je l'admets, mais il se trouve que je suis partie en vacances ( à l'improviste ) sans pouvoir écrire sur l'ordinateur et ça m'a ralentit. Mais bon, voilà la suite que vous attendez.

Mais avant, les review :

K3lly-y : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si Brook tient sa langue. ;) Même s'il sait qu'il va se prendre un coup de pied à chaque fois, je pense pas qu'il arrêtera de demander et après, ça ferait un manque sans ses demandes ! ^^

Renhika : Je suis contente que tu es rit pour ses blagues ! :) Merci pour ta review.

SweatMerry : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. Voilà la suite.

Aotsuki-Midori Akimi : Moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir Brook comme prof, ça changerait par rapport à certains prof que j'ai ! :D Merci pour ta review.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en favoris ! Ça fait plaisir !

Voilà le chapitre sur Ace ! Bonne lecture à tous. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Quand on s'endort n'importe où !

Portgas D Ace est un lycéen de 20 ans. Il était grand, avait les cheveux noirs ébènes comme Luffy, il avait des taches de rousseur sur le visage lui donnant plus de charme pour les filles qui lui courent après. Comme Luffy il porte un chapeau mais le sien est plutôt orange avec deux smileys : un content, l'autre mécontent. Il a aussi un collier à perle rouge. Lorsqu'il vient au lycée il est obligé de poter une chemise à cause du règlement sinon vous vous doutez bien qu'il viendrait torse nu s'il le pouvait. Tous ses amis se demandaient même comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir froid les jours où il pleuvait ainsi que ceux dont le vent était glacial. Il avait une insensibilité au froid incroyable. Mais bon quand il était en cours c'était tu portes une chemise point final.

Ace ne vivait pas avec Luffy et tous les autres, il vivait plutôt avec Marco, de la même classe que lui et Luffy, Joz et Satch, qui eux étaient dans une autre classe. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il se leva, il avait une drôle d'impression qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début du week-end. Depuis vendredi il ne faisait que réfléchir à certaines choses qu'il trouvait suspectes. Il quitta la maison qu'il habitait avec ses trois autres amis et se dirigea vers le lycée songeur. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Luffy lui sauta dessus et lui dit :

« - T'as l'air fatigué, Ace ! Ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste un coup de barre, rien d'autre !

- Ah alors ça va, fit-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je sais pas ! Répondit-il avec un air innocent.

- Alors toi … Sinon, avec Nami ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Je sais pas, dit-il avec le même air innocent que Luffy quelques secondes plus tôt. »

Ils allèrent tous les deux au foyer en passant devant le bureau de Shanks. Ce dernier était au téléphone avec Ben qui se moquait de lui.

« - Donc tu en es à Ace, c'est ça ?

- Oui et après il me restera quatre personnes ! L'informa-t-il alors qu'il regardait la liste des personnes exclues et à exclure, posé sur son bureau.

- Mais ça veut pas dire que tu vas gagner Shanks, soupira Ben.

- Ni toi, ajouta le roux avec un sourire sadique que Ben ne pouvait pas voir, De toute façon on verra, termine déjà ce que tu as à faire et on en reparlera.

- C'est ça. Quand à toi, fais gaffe sinon je suis sur que Franky va découvrir le pot aux roses ! Le prévenu t-il.

- Je sais, Robin m'a annoncé qu'elle en avait parlée à Brook afin d'être sûr qu'il n'essayera pas non plus de comprendre ce qui se passe, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça ne risque rien ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

- Je ne pense pas que Brook soit le genre de personne à dire un secret, enfin j'espère pas qu'il en parlera à quelqu'un.

- Ouais sinon adieu pari !

- Pas spécialement, s'il n'y a qu'un élève qui le sait je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait arrêter le pari.

- Je te signale qu'Usopp est déjà au courant du pari … ,

- Il est au courant mais il ne sait pas la raison du pari ni en quoi il consiste, l'interrompit-il.

- Et alors ? Imagine qu'une autre des personnes que **tu** dois virer le sache, que vas-tu faire quand ça arrivera ? Surtout que les dernières personnes que tu as ne sont pas des abrutis.

- Merci je savais pas, lui dit-il avec ironie.

- Shanks, prends ça au sérieux sinon on ne sera pas prêt de refaire un autre pari lorsque-celui-là sera terminé.

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Soupira-t-il. Autre chose ?

- Oui, fais gaffe à Ace puisque c'est lui que tu dois virer maintenant.

- J'y fais déjà attention mais j'ai la nette impression qu'Ace va me donner du fil à retordre.

- Et pourquoi ? Il me semblait que t'avais déjà trouvé comment faire, non ?

- Si mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Bon, je vais te laisser ! Je vais profiter du fait que tu sois en retard pour continuer mes petites affaires.

- Si tu le dis. »

Et il raccrocha pour ensuite poser son téléphone sur le bureau. Pendant ce temps, Ace et Luffy avaient rejoint tous leur amis qui les attendaient tranquillement. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que les cours ne débutent et qu'ils partent tous en direction de la salle où allait se dérouler le cours de français, toujours assurer par Smoker. Ace venait de se souvenir que Luffy avait été viré au dernier cours par le prof parce qu'il avait mangé pendant le contrôle et qu'il lui avait mal répondu à ses yeux. Il se souvint aussi qu'il avait eu du mal à se retenir de rire, la tête de Luffy l'avait tellement fait rire.

Luffy rentra dans la salle de classe au moment au Ace entendit quelque chose derrière lui.

« - Quelque chose me préoccupe, Robin-san ! Pourquoi me l'avoir dit au lieu de le nier ? J'aurai très bien pu ne pas insister et oublier de savoir si cette idée de pari entre toi et Shanks était vrai. »

À l'entente du mot « pari » les yeux d'Ace s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il commençait à comprendre maintenant pourquoi les élèves de la 1re se faisaient virés un par un. Ace se mit à suivre Brook qui était au téléphone et écouta rapidement la conversation entre le squelette et Robin. Lorsque la conversation fut terminée, Ace réfléchissait à la situation. Ce qu'il avait entendu était très intéressant et il fallait qu'il aille voir le roux pour une petite discussion. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Shanks était bizarre ces temps-ci, il savait enfin.

C'est avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage qu'il repartit en direction de la salle de classe. Il frappa et y rentra comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il n'avait que 15 minutes de retard, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il ferma donc la porte devant le regard de tous les élèves et celui de Smoker, qui s'énervait en voyant Ace avançait tranquillement jusqu'à sa place.

« - Deux minutes, Portgas ! Fit la voix menaçante de Smoker.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le brun, un air innocent sur le visage.

- Tu es en retard !

- Ah bon ?

- Va à ta place, Portgas et ne te fais pas remarqué jusqu'à la fin du cours sinon tu vas voir Shanks, c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Ace alla s'installer à sa place se trouvant à coté de Luffy qui riait discrètement. Le cours se déroulait tranquillement, comme à son habitude, et tout le monde commençait à s'ennuyer au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Ace réfléchissait encore mais maintenant qu'il savait que c'était à cause d'un pari qu'ils se faisaient virer un par un il comptait bien faire perdre Shanks rien que pour s'amuser.

« - Dis Luffy, chuchota Ace en se tournant vers son frère.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souviens ce qu'a dit Usopp lors du cours d'Anglais quand il s'est fait virer par Crocodile ?

- Ce qu'a dit Usopp ? Répéta Luffy en essayant de se souvenir.

- Tu te souviens ou pas ?

- Euh … il me semble qu'il a dit : « Ils veulent même ajouté Ace, Law, Kidd et Marco! » si je me souviens bien !

- … Merci Luffy, fit Ace en souriant.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça ? »

Ace expliqua pendant cinq minutes ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques jours. À la fin de son récit il fit promettre à Luffy de ne rien dire tant qu'il ne le voudrait pas. Luffy avait affirmé qu'il ne dirait rien même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris tout ce que lui avait dit Ace.

Juste après la fin de leur discussion, Smoker s'était arrêté de parler du cours et dit :

« - Mr Portgas ! Pouvez-vous me dire la réponse de la question b du 2 de l'exercice 3 ?

- Toujours plus, pensa le brun en regardant le livre de français devant lui et en lisant rapidement l'exercice.

- Alors ?

- La réponse est … »

Et subitement Ace s'endormit en pleine phrase. Il dormait à présent et certaines personnes se retenaient de rire. Smoker, qui était face au tableau, n'avait pas remarqué qu'Ace s'était endormi, et il commença à perdre patience.

« - Bon elle vient cette réponse ? Dit-il en se retournant avant de voir Ace dormir. »

Personne ne parla pendant une bonne minute, il n'y avait que le silence. Ceux qui n'étaient pas occupé à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire se tournèrent vers Smoker et virent que ce dernier commençait à s'énervait de plus en plus. Smoker se dirigea lentement vers la table d'Ace qui était au fond de la classe et s'arrêta devant le brun. Sans prévenir il frappa violemment la table et hurla :

« - DEPUIS QUAND ON DORT EN CLASSE, PORTGAS ? »

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et regarda de droite à gauche pour voir d'où venait le bruit qui l'avait réveillé.

« - Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il encore endormit sous les rires de tous les élèves de la classe.

- Tu l'auras voulu, grogna Smoker en repartant vers son bureau.

- De quoi il parle ? Pensa le brun en le fixant.

- Puisque ça t'amuse de t'endormir quand je t'interroge, tu vas le faire en étude ! »

Lorsque le brun avait entendu le mot « étude » il eut un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il souriait ainsi. Ace rangea ses affaires, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Smoker. Ce dernier lui donna un papier plier et le regarda lorsqu'il lui dit :

« - Merci beaucoup ! En plus c'est mon tour donc … »

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend et personne ne comprit pourquoi il disait ça sauf Usopp qui essayait de cacher son air surpris. Il savait qu'Ace avait tout compris.

Ace sortit de la salle de classe et ferma la porte en rigolant. Il allait maintenant pouvoir parler avec Shanks et savoir enfin ce qu'il cachait.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Shanks et rentra sous le regard attentif du roux. Celui-ci avait l'impression qu'Ace savait quelque chose mais quoi ?

« - Bonjour Ace, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Répondit-il.

- Tu es viré ? Proposa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui et tiens, voilà le mot de Smoker ! Dit-il en lui tendant le morceau de papier plié.

- Je vois, tu t'es encore endormi en cours !

- Comme si tu t'y attendais pas, rit le brun.

- Pourquoi je devrais m'y attendre ?

- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, commença-t-il, Il se trouve que depuis la semaine dernière les renvois de cours deviennent de plus en plus fréquents. On a beau être une classe avec une réputation qui dit qu'on fait les quatre cents coups, c'est assez bizarre que certains élèves se fassent virer comme ça, sans raison.

- … ,

- Mais je me suis dit que peut être les profs avaient un petit problème ces temps-ci et s'en prenait sur les élèves. Sauf que ça m'étonnerai !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'ils faisaient comme ça, ils l'auraient fait depuis un moment et pas que maintenant.

- Pas faux, avoua Shanks. Et donc ?

- Et donc je me suis demandé qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ! Mais j'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas qui ferait ça !

- Peut-être que tu te trompes Ace, c'est peut-être ça ! Lui suggéra Shanks avec un rire nerveux.

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il se trouve que le jour du renvoi d'Usopp, il a crié que le responsable de tout ça voulait me rajouter ainsi que Law, Kidd et Marco à sa liste. Au début je n'y avais pas fait attention parce que je pensais qu'il mentait mais si on y réfléchit bien, il avait raison puisque aujourd'hui je me suis fait renvoyer de cours, Law va surement se faire virer aussi prochainement.

- Qui soupçonnes-tu ? Soupira le roux en croisant les bras.

- Toi, Robin et Ben ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant que Shanks et Ace ne faisaient que se fixer. Shanks savait très bien qu'Ace avait tout compris mais comment avait-il pu faire ? À part croire Usopp et faire un lien avec tous les renvois il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir que c'était lui sans preuve.

« - Tu te demandes comment j'ai compris que c'était toi, hein ?

- Non, mentit-il, Je me demande pourquoi tu crois que je fais parti du pari !

- D'accord, alors écoute ! Je te soupçonne toi pour 3 raisons.

- Lesquelles ?

- Premièrement, le jour du renvoi de Chopper tu étais bizarre quand je suis venu dans ton bureau parce que j'étais en retard.

- En quoi j'étais bizarre ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Tu semblais énervé, répondit-il, Tu te demandais ce qu'on pouvait bien reprocher à Chopper mais tu ne trouvais pas, tu te disais surement que tu n'allais pas réussir à le virer. Tu m'as donc parlé du fait que tu trouvais que Chopper était un élève irréprochable. Inconsciemment je t'ai avoué que Chopper n'aimait pas les compliments mais tu n'avais plus besoin de t'en soucier, aucuns profs n'avaient prévenu le remplaçant de Kalifa à propos du faite que Chopper n'aimait pas les compliments au risque d'insulter son interlocuteur. Kaku n'a pas apprécié et l'a envoyé directement dans ton bureau, le coup était joué tu n'as pas eu besoin de te fatiguer pour ça.

- … ,

- Deuxièmement, aujourd'hui j'ai entendu une petite conversation entre Brook et Robin, avoua-t-il alors que Shanks essayait de ne pas paraître surpris.

- Et que disaient-ils ?

- Brook ne comprenait pas pourquoi Robin lui avait confié que tu étais à l'origine de tout ça.

- … ,

- Troisièmement, tu m'as avoué que tu étais bien le responsable !

- Et comment ? Rit-il en regardant Ace avec un air surpris.

- Depuis le début de la conversation Shanks, je n'ai jamais mentionné qu'il s'agissait d'un pari et tu m'as affirmé qu'il s'agissait de ça.

- Quand j'ai dit ça ?

- Lorsque je t'ai posé la question si tu te demandais comment j'avais compris que c'était toi ! Tu m'as répondu que tu te demandais plutôt pourquoi je pensais que tu faisais parti du pari.

- … ,

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ou je vais voir Robin ? »

Shanks soupira longuement avant de regarder à nouveau Ace. Il était découvert pas besoin de le nier. Il se doutait qu'Ace n'allait pas laisser tomber comme ça.

« - J'attends toujours, Shanks !

- Ça va, t'as gagné, je rends les armes ! T'es satisfait ?

- Pas tout à fait, avoua-t-il, Explique moi en quoi consiste le pari.

- Faire virer le nombre d'élèves que Robin à imposée en moins de deux semaines !

- Et c'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pas vraiment mais pour le moment tu en sais assez, je t'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord ?

- Ouais, grogna-t-il.

- Maintenant en étude !

- C'est bon, j'y vais.

- Avant, promet de ne rien dire aux autres sinon je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras.

- Tu me prends pour qui, Shanks ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour quelqu'un qui est trop intelligent et qui déjoue mes plans ! Soupira-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et oui, affirma-t-il en riant avant de quitter le bureau et de fermer la porte derrière lui. »

Une fois la porte fermée, Shanks prit la feuille et marqua le nom d'Ace ainsi que le jour et l'heure du renvoi. Il eut un rire moqueur. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Ace allait surement comprendre. Ben se moquerait bien s'il savait ça.

Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, c'est-à-dire au moins 10 minutes plus tard, Ace quitta la salle d'étude et se dirigea vers la salle pour le cours suivant. Il était bien content d'avoir compris mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne tenait pas à le dire aux autres. D'un côté, ça pourrait déjouer le pari de Shanks, Ben et Robin mais dans ce cas-là, il ne pourrait pas voir Shanks essayait de trouver n'importe quel moyen pour virer les personnes qui lui restent. Au final il resta sur la décision de ne rien dire comme ça il pourrait s'amuser.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour ça, faudra me le dire par review ! ^^

Le prochain sera sur Law.

À bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Alors là … Je suis vraiment impardonnable ! T.T Cela va faire 6 mois que je n'ai rien posté pour cette fic ! O.O Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cet énorme retard mais l'inspiration venait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que le temps passé ! Et je m'étais occupé de « Trois mots » entre temps donc ça n'a rien arrangé !

Je suis vraiment désolé mais à partir de maintenant je vais reprendre ma fic là où je l'avais laissé ! :)

Renhika : Je suis contente que tu aimes le chapitre sur Ace ! Et oui, il a tout compris, fallait bien que quelqu'un comprenne à un moment, non ? Merci pour ta review !

K3lly-y : Contente de savoir que mon chapitre t'ait plu ! :) Merci pour ta review !

Destination darkness : Lorsque j'ai écrit la scène où Ace s'endort ça me faisait rire ! J'imaginais trop bien la scène ! xD Sinon merci pour ta review.

Salizardia-Serpentard : Oui, j'étais en manque d'idée pour Law ! Ton aide m'aurait surement bien aidé mais je tenais à faire ce chapitre moi-même ! C'était très gentil de ta part de me proposer ton aide. Merci pour ta proposition et pour ta review ! ;)

Aotsuki-Midori Akimi : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ace a découvert le pari mais pas entièrement et il ne compte pas rester dans l'ignorance longtemps ! :)

Bonjour : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je compte bien continuer cette fic, et voici la suite ! :) Merci pour ta review.

Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis ma fic en alerte ou en favori ! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! :)

Je vais éviter de vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Quand on n'aime pas les ordres.

Trafalgar Law est un lycéen de 18 ans se trouvant dans la même classe que Luffy. Il avait les cheveux ébène et était de grande taille. Il avait une barbichette et était habillé d'un tee-shirt jaune aux manches noires et d'un jean bleu avec quelques taches noires. Lui aussi avait un chapeau mais le sien était plutôt en laine de couleur blanc avec également des taches noires. Pour finir il portait toujours son nodachi avec lui malgré les multiples essaies des professeurs qui voulaient qu'il évite de le ramener. Bien sur c'était pareil pour Zoro où tout autres lycéens et lycéennes qui avaient une arme en leur possession. Mais Law n'avait jamais voulu essayer de le laisser chez lui. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'obéissait à aucun ordre. Tout le monde dans le lycée savait ça, que ce soit les professeurs ou le proviseur et proviseur adjoint. Sauf que même si les professeurs savaient ça certains lui donnait un ordre sans le vouloir puis ils s'énervaient face aux réponses de Law, qui étaient négatives. Et donc au final, Law n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne un ordre !

Le brun arriva tranquillement l'après-midi après avoir mangé chez lui. En rentrant dans l'établissement il croisa Ace qui discutait avec Usopp. Il ne fit pas attention et continua sa marche jusqu'à qu'Ace ne l'interpelle. Il se retourna que légèrement et dit :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bonjour l'accueil, rit-il, Je voulais te dire quelque chose à propos de … ,

- Si c'est sur le fait que je vais me faire virer, c'est pas la peine ! Le devança t-il.

- T'es … tu savais ? S'étonna Ace.

- Ace-ya, tout le monde sait que tous les lundis après-midi, pendant le cours d'Hina-san, je me fais toujours virer.

- Euh … mais oui c'est vrai ! Mais je parle pas de ça … , tenta-t-il.

- Bon j'y vais, fit Law en s'éloignant. »

Ace regarda Law s'éloignait avec un regard surpris. Law se fichait totalement d'être viré, c'était sûr ! Le brun enfonça les mains dans les poches et partit rejoindre Luffy et les autres au foyer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour rallier Law à son plan. Mais comment ?

Au même moment Shanks soupira alors que Robin et Ben venaient d'arrivés. Ils devaient parler du fait qu'Ace était maintenant au courant de leur pari et ça n'enchantait pas le roux.

« - Alors Ace est au courant ? Demanda Robin.

- Oui, mais il a accepté de ne rien dire aux autres mais j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment ! Expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu penses qu'Ace essayerait de faire quelque chose pour nous empêcher de réussir, enfin plutôt toi ?

- Surement, avoua Shanks.

- Tu aurais dû être plus discret … , lâcha Ben.

- Ne me fais pas la morale Ben, grogna Shanks.

- De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait ! Intervenu Robin avec un ton calme qui les calma tous les deux.

- On continue quand même ? Fit Ben après un long silence.

- Bien sur, affirma Shanks enthousiaste, Tant que je t'ai pas battu !

- Et ça recommence, soupira Ben amusé. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelque temps alors que Robin prit son portable et envoya un message en souriant discrètement.

Pendant ce temps, au foyer, Ace discutait avec tous ses amis et son frère jusqu'à que son portable ne se mette à vibrer. Il s'arrêta de parler avec Nami et prit son portable. Nami finit par parlée avec Usopp pendant qu'il ouvrit le message qu'il avait reçu. La première fois il le lut rapidement, d'abord étonné, puis le relu une seconde fois moins vite qu'avant et fut à moitié étonné mais aussi amusé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et cette aide allait lui être précieuse. Il fallait juste qu'il patiente jusqu'aux cours qui allaient commencer dans moins de cinq minutes.

Les cinq minutes passèrent très vite et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de cours pour assister au cours de physique chimie, assurer par Hina. Une fois arriver en classe, ils se placèrent tous à leur place et Ace lança un regard discret en direction de Law. Ce dernier se balançait déjà sur sa chaise comme si tout était normal. Ace savait que ça n'allait pas plaire à Hina.

Hina arriva tranquillement dans la salle de cours et posa ses affaires sur son bureau. Elle jeta un regard sur toute la classe sans rien dire même si elle avait vu que Law se balançait sur sa chaise malgré ses multiples avertissements. Elle commença normalement son cours et il fallut attendre trois quarts d'heure, qui parurent une éternité pour Ace, avant que quelque chose ne se produise. En effet, Luffy venait de dire qu'il avait faim et se demandait si le dioxyde de carbone, sujet qu'ils parlaient, pouvait se manger. L'effet fut immédiat, toute la classe était parti dans un fou rire général alors qu'Hina perdait lentement son calme.

« - Tu n'as qu'à essayer, Luffy ! Lança Law, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu penses que ça serait bon ? Mais où je pourrais en trouver ?

- En faite … , commença-t-il pour arrêter le délire de Luffy mais quelque chose devant lui l'arrêta.

- Law ! Cesse de te balancer ! Ordonna Hina pendant que certains élèves se raidirent en entendant l'ordre donné. »

Le regard de Law se fit plus dur et il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il n'aimait pas les ordres et ne comptait pas y obéir. Hina remarqua avec agacement qu'il ne comptait pas bougé. Elle se dirigea donc vers la table où était installé Law et une fois devant posa violemment ses mains dessus. Certains élèves sursautèrent alors que d'autres ne faisait que fixer la scène. De l'amusement apparu dans les yeux de Law ce qui ne plut pas à Hina qui lui lança, énerver :

« - Je te signale que je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te balancer, non ?

- Oui mais je n'aime pas que vous me donniez des ordres !

- Que t'aimes ou non, je m'en fiche complètement ! Alors maintenant, fait ce que je t'ai dit et assis-toi correctement !

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Demanda-t-il avec provocation sans bouger d'un centimètre. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hina pour se diriger vers son bureau et écrire un mot. Une fois finit elle releva la tête vers Law.

« - Ace, emmène le chez Shanks !

- D'accord ! Accepta le brun en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Hina. »

Law rangeait son ses affaires tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par se lever de sa chaise et partir vers la porte sous le regard d'Hina. Mais lorsqu'il allait passer la porte quelque chose l'arrêta.

« - Attends Law, tu ne m'a pas dit où je pouvais trouver du carbone ! Lui rappela Luffy en se levant de sa chaise. »

La classe entière repartie dans un fou rire général alors qu'Hina semblait de plus en plus en colère.

« - MONKEY D LUFFY ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- VA EN ÉTUDE AUSSI ! »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se faire répéter que Luffy avait déjà rangé ses affaires et était parti en courant de la salle. Ace ferma la porte derrière lui en tenant de cacher son fou rire mais ce fut en vain.

Une fois dans le couloir, les trois marchèrent tranquillement. Law, qui avait les mains dans les poches, remarqua le sourire d'Ace et fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire, Ace-san? Demanda Law.

- En fait … »

Dix minutes plus tard Law et Luffy pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Shanks. Ace n'était pas là, il était reparti en cours en voyant l'heure. Et pendant que Luffy fermait la porte derrière lui, Shanks regarda les deux lycéens à moitié content mais aussi à moitié surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Luffy en même temps que Law. C'était Law qu'il devait virer mais d'un côté que Luffy soit là ou pas ne le dérangeait pas.

« - Salut Shanks, lança joyeusement Luffy.

- Salut, répondit-il lentement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Law, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

- C'est que j'ai l'habitude de ne voir que toi à cette heure et pas que tu sois accompagné de Luffy, qui est viré lui aussi, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah ça ! C'est parce qu'il a posé une question qui a perturbé la classe ! Moi je suis ici pour la même raison que d'habitude !

- Il n'a pas voulu obéir à Hina ! Annonça Luffy en riant.

- Et je ne le ferais pas ! Assura le brun en jetant un regard meurtrier à Luffy ce qui le fit taire.

- Tu n'aimes pas les ordres, tout le monde le sait. Pourtant, les profs continuent à te virer alors que c'est devenu inutile.

- Mais cette fois je peux t'assurer que si Luffy n'avait pas posé sa question je serais resté jusqu'à la fin du cours ! L'informa-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Fit Shanks, soulagé qu'il était viré.

- Oui ! Tiens, voici le mot d'Hina et … on va en étude je suppose ?

- Bien sur allez-y, répondit Shanks en les regardant sortir du bureau.

- Au revoir Shanks, fit Luffy avant que la porte ne soit fermée. »

Shanks eut un soupire de soulagement et attendit quelques instants avant de sortir sa feuille. Il marqua tranquillement le jour et l'heure du renvoi de Law comme à son habitude. Plus que trois maintenant. Il regarda rapidement la feuille avant de la ranger dans son tiroir pour ensuite quitter son bureau.

Au même moment Law et Luffy reparlaient de leur discussion dans le couloir avec Ace.

_Flash Back :_

« - En fait … »

Law et Luffy regardèrent attentivement Ace et attendirent qu'il continue sa phrase.

« - Je voulais vous prévenir pour … , commença-t-il.

- Pour ? Répéta Law.

- Enfin c'est plutôt toi Law que je veux prévenir puisque le tour de Luffy est déjà passé.

- Tu veux dire que tu avais raison ? Demanda soudainement Luffy avec sérieux.

- Oui, j'avais entièrement raison sauf qu'il me manque encore quelques explications.

- De quoi vous parlez exactement ? Intervenu Law.

- Shanks a fait un pari avec Ben et Robin.

- Ah ça, souffla-t-il.

- Tu … Tu le savais ? Demanda Ace totalement surpris.

- Ça fait un moment si tu veux tout savoir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais comment ?

- Depuis le renvoi de Luffy!

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Il se trouve que je n'étais pas parti directement après que j'ai emmené Luffy à la vie scolaire.

- Ah bon ? Fit Luffy surpris.

- Oui et à ce moment-là j'ai entendu Mihawk parlait à Shanks à propos de quelque chose qu'ils avaient parlé quelque temps auparavant. Sur le coup je ne voyais pas de quoi ils voulaient parler mais lorsqu'Usopp s'est mis à dire à voix haute que c'était à cause d'un pari entre Shanks, Ben et Robin et que tout le monde était viré, j'ai tout de suite compris.

- Et tu pouvais pas nous le dire plus tôt ? S'emporta Ace.

- Personne ne m'a rien demandé donc je n'ai rien dit, répondit lentement Law.

- Je n'avais donc pas besoin de t'expliquer, soupira Ace.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me le dire aussi ?

- Ben pour empêcher Shanks de réussir, avoua-t-il.

- … ,

- Tu sais, il faudrait que tu en parles au suivant sur la liste, c'est-à-dire Eustass-ya parce que nous on ne peut plus rien faire !

- Ouais mais si tu m'avais écouté aussi, grommela Ace en croisant les bras. »

Luffy se mit à rire pendant que Law était plus discret. Ace partit peu de temps après alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau de Shanks.

_Fin du Flash Back :_

« - Ace voulait t'en parler mais tu ne l'as pas laissé parler ! Mais quand exactement ? Se demanda Luffy.

- Je dirais lorsque je suis arrivée cette après-midi mais je pensais qu'il parlait seulement du fait que j'allais me faire virer comme toutes les semaines, expliqua Law.

- Sacré Ace, rit-il.

- On lui donne un coup de main ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je sais pas, répondit le brun, Je lui en parlerai ce soir !

- Comme tu veux ! »

* * *

Voilà ! Fini pour le chapitre de Law !

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours, hein ?

Pour le prochain, ce sera au tour de Kidd ! Je ne garantit pas qu'il sera rapidement posté parce qu'avec le temps que j'ai de libre à cause du stage (la semaine prochaine c'est fini), c'est pas gagné ! Mais je trouverai toujours un moment pour écrire, ça c'est sur ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt !

Review ?


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors … * regarde la dernière date d'updated * 8 février … C'est vrai que là encore, ça fait un bail. -_-

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais bon l'inspiration à bloqué pour ce chapitre, les cours à apprendre pour les examens du bac à réviser, et la fatigue qui prenait le dessus. Tout ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé. Mais voilà la suite. Je suis désolé du temps d'attente pour cette fic.

Salizardia Nara : Contente que le chapitre avec Law t'es plu ! Merci pour ta review. :)

Utopie : Il est vrai que Mihawk en a prie dans le chapitre de Nami :D Pour Doflamingo, tu verras dans ce chapitre ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review. ^^

Nounouille : Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes chapitres te font rire. :) J'espère également que tu vas continuer d'aimer la suite. Merci pour ta review.

Renhika : Merci pour ta review. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Ace va tout faire pour que Shanks échoue. ;)

Anonyme : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review.

Nami-Luffy-amour : Toutes tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes cette fic ^^

Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Quand on s'emporte facilement.

Eustass Kidd est un lycéen de 18 ans au style assez particulier. Cheveux rouges, rouges à lèvres noires, vernis noir. Il était comme ça et avait un caractère assez emporter. Il s'énervait facilement et était la plupart du temps dans les bagarres du lycée. Il trainait toujours avec sa bande composée de Killer et d'autres amis de la seconde classe de première. Personne n'osait s'opposer à lui ou se mettre en travers de sa route. Sauf bien sûr Law. Kidd et lui étaient en froid et ne pouvait pas passer une discussion sans s'envoyer quelques piques en pleine face. Et la deuxième personne qui se foutait totalement du caractère du roux était Luffy. Il lui parlait même si ce dernier ne lui répondait pas à toutes ses questions. Kidd n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire avant qu'il ne parte.

Il venait d'arriver au lycée et marchait dans les couloirs tout en jetant des regards noirs aux personnes qui le fixaient trop longtemps. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre Killer mais il remarqua Ace se dirigeait vers lui. Law et Luffy discutaient derrière lui, le suivant en même temps. Ace s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit un sourire qui prouvait au roux que le brun avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Portgas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je voudrais que tu te tiennes tranquille pendant le premier cours. »

Kidd fronça les sourcils pendant que Law et Luffy arrêtaient de parler, visiblement intéressé par la conversation entre Ace et lui. Pourquoi Ace lui demandait de se tenir tranquille ? Ce dernier lui expliqua la situation et lorsqu'il eut terminé, Kidd lui lança un regard où il pouvait y voir de l'étonnement. Le roux n'était pas sur de comprendre réellement ce qui venait de dire Ace. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« - Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Je veux que tu ne fasses rien pendant un cours sauf suivre le cours qu'on va avoir dans dix minutes, expliqua calmement Ace.

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu me dis ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour la raison que je t'aie expliqué il y a quelques minutes plus tôt, souffla le brun.

- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais faire ce que tu veux ?

- Attends, on a déjà Law qui ne veut pas qu'on lui donne d'ordre, n'en rajoute pas ! Lâcha Ace tout en laissant un soupire franchir ses lèvres.

- Eh, fit ce dernier avant de croiser les bras.

- Il a quand même raison, Trafalgar ! Toi et ta connerie que tu ne veux pas qu'on te donne d'ordre.

- Ne me cherche pas Eustass-ya, le prévenu Law en plissant les yeux.

- Les gars, intervenu Luffy avant d'ajouter, Tu ne veux pas accepter Kidd ?

- Ok, soupira le roux, Je ne vais rien faire pendant le cours.

- Ravi de l'entendre, sourit Ace.

- Ouais mais ça sera à charge de revanche, grogna-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir. »

Ace le regarda partir puis sourit encore plus qu'au début. Luffy et Law ne disaient rien. Ils avaient suivi la scène sans rien dire. En réalité ils voulaient savoir si Ace allait réussir à convaincre Kidd ou non.

« - Tu penses vraiment qu'il va le faire, demanda Law.

- Surement, sourit Ace.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, leur confia Luffy avec un air sérieux.

- … ,

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Luffy ? S'inquiéta son frère.

- On a qui tout de suite ? Lâcha Law ayant compris de quoi parlait Luffy. »

Ace réfléchissa quelques instants avant d'écarquiller les yeux. La sonnerie retentit à cet instant même et Luffy et Law se jetèrent un regard. Ace soupira puis rejoigna son frère et Law qui était déjà en route vers la salle. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places respectives et Ace lança un regard à Kidd qui avait les bras croisés et semblait calme. Puis il se tourna vers Luffy qui était derrière Law. Enfin il porta son attention sur le professeur qui venait d'arriver, Donquichotte Doflamingo.

Ace avait un doute depuis qu'il s'était souvenu que Doflamingo assurait le cours actuel. Tout simplement parce que pratiquement tous les élèves de la classe se faisaient virer dans ce cours ou quitter le cours avant que Doflamingo ne le fasse ou ne les remarque. Les seuls qui restaient jusqu'à la fin du cours étaient Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Kidd, Law, Killer et Marco. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi ils restaient là. Mais aujourd'hui, même si Kidd faisait parti de la liste des personnes qui restaient jusqu'au bout, Ace se demandait si Kidd n'allait pas quitter le cours avant. Et bien sur même si Doflamingo ne donnait pas de mots, Shanks considérait cela comme un renvoie. Ace fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à suivre le cours. Après tout, il verrait dans l'heure si Kidd allait être viré ou pas.

Les minutes passèrent et la salle se vidait de plus en plus. Nami fut la dernière à quitter la salle après Bonney. Une fois la porte fermé, Doflamingo regarda le peu d'élèves puis sourit d'un sourire sadique qui inquiéta la plupart de ceux qui restaient. Cependant il continua son cours en même temps que de s'amuser à fixer Kidd. Personne ne le remarqua avant plusieurs minutes. Le concerné ne le remarqua que cinq minutes plus tard. Il ne dit rien et retourna à son travail. Mais plus il voyait Doflamingo le fixer plus il serait les poings d'énervement. Law, qui avait déjà terminé le travail demandé, observait du coin de l'œil Kidd tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne bougea pas pendant un instant, réfléchissant à la situation, puis comprit ce qui allait se passer. Une légère expression de surprise passa dans ses yeux mais elle disparut immédiatement après. Il voulut faire comprendre à Ace ce que Doflamingo avait en tête mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« - Trafalgar ! Virer ! Fit la voix amusée du professeur. »

Law fronça les sourcils et rangea ses affaires assez rapidement. Il prit son sac et quitta la salle une fois qu'il n'est lancé un regard à Ace puis à Kidd. Dès que la porte fut fermée Ace se tourna vers Kidd tout en le regardant avec un regard perdu. Qu'est-ce que Law avait voulu lui faire comprendre en les regardant tous les deux ?

Le cours reprit et en voyant qu'il ne restait que quinze minutes, Ace eut un sourire. Il allait réussir à faire échouer le pari de Shanks. La tête que ce dernier allait faire lui décrocha un plus grand sourire. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Kidd était de plus en plus énervé.

« - Ace, chuchota soudainement Luffy, Kidd déteste … ,

- Monkey D. Luffy ! Retentis la voix de Doflamingo, Dehors ! »

Ce fut donc au tour de Luffy de ranger ses affaires et de partir du cours. Sauf que lorsqu'il ferma la porte il fit mine de dire quelque chose et Ace écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en lisant sur les lèvres de son frère. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Il se tourna vers Kidd et vit enfin qu'il semblait bien plus énervé qu'il y a quinze minutes. Il se leva et faillit crier contre Doflamingo mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et le sourire sadique présent sur le visage de ce dernier le glaça encore plus. Tout ça à cause de ses maudites rumeurs !

Bien sur, son geste lui valut un renvoi direct. Il sortit de classe tout en claquant la porte et partit vers le bureau de Shanks. Une fois devant il ouvrit la porte et dit :

« - Shanks, sale tri … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il remarqua la présence de Sengoku. Il se figea sur place et resta près de la porte pendant que Sengoku fronçait les sourcils.

« - Que faites-vous là, monsieur Portgas D. Ace ?

- Renvoie, dit-il d'un ton neutre malgré ses sourcils fronçaient, Par monsieur Doflamingo !

- Je vois, soupira-t-il, Vous n'avez rien fait comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça ! Affirma-t-il.

- Aller en étude ! »

Ace obéit mais lança un regard à Shanks qui le fixait depuis qu'il était rentré dans le bureau. Ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard accusateur. Il sourit puis quitta le bureau. Il s'en alla rejoindre Luffy, en étude, qui était avec Nami, Usopp et Chopper. Law se trouvait également avec eux et ce fut lui qui remarqua sa présence.

« - Ace, fit joyeusement Luffy avant d'ajouter calmement, Alors ?

- Trop tard ! On risque d'entendre Ki … »

Un grognement l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Tous les élèves en étude se tournèrent vers la porte et virent, après quelques secondes, une tignasse rouge passer rapidement, visiblement énervé. Nami, Usopp et Chopper affirmèrent qu'il s'agissait de Kidd et Ace soupira avant de se tourner vers Luffy et Law.

« - J'ai compris trop tard mais vous … ?

- Il se trouve qu'on connaît assez bien Kidd depuis longtemps, expliqua Law en croisant les bras, Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre. Pareil pour Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! J'ai voulu te le dire mais Doflamingo m'a grillé.

- Pas grave, il me reste Marco et Bonney, avoua-t-il en croisant les bras alors que Kidd faisait son entrée dans la salle d'étude.

- Toi, la prochaine fois tu peux aller voir ailleurs, cria-t-il une fois devant Ace.

- Je pense avoir compris, soupira Ace.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement à part te fixer ? Demanda Luffy avec un ton innocent. »

Un silence s'abattit subitement dans la salle d'étude. Law et Ace regardaient Kidd avec attention, voulant savoir ce qui avait mis le roux dans un tel état.

« - Ça ne te regarde pas, Mugiwara, grogna-t-il, Et écoute-moi bien Portgas, il est hors de question que je t'aide à l'avenir, surtout si c'est pendant le cours de Doflamingo. Je suis sur que c'est en rapport avec ton truc pour qu'il était comme ça avec moi.

- Ouais, c'est surement ça, soupira Ace.

- Bon, c'est raté, se moqua discrètement Law.

- Ne m'en parle pas. En plus j'ai même pas eu le temps de parler à Shanks.

- Ah bon ?

- Sengoku était là, avoua-t-il.

- J'espère pas qu'il va être au courant de nos renvois, se mit à dire Nami.

- Va savoir.

- Ace, dans mon bureau, cria Shanks une fois à la porte de la salle d'étude. »

Ace cligna quelques instants les yeux, un peu étonné puis partit pour le bureau de Shanks. Il y arriva rapidement puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il releva la tête et vit le regard menaçant de Shanks, qui avait les bras croisés.

« - Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Je ne savais pas que Sengoku était de retour, avoua-t-il sincèrement, J'étais trop occupé à faire autre chose que de regarder si le proviseur adjoint était revenu ou non.

- Et donc, qu'allais-tu dire lorsque tu es rentré dans le bureau ?

- Que tu étais un sale tricheur, grogna-t-il.

- Pour quelles raisons ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Le cours de Doflamingo ne devrait pas être compté dans les cours où tu tente de faire virer les élèves.

- Parce qu'il vous vire tous, continua-t-il un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- C'est ça.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Parce que je veux faire échouer ton plan, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu as décidé de m'emmerder en réalité, constata le roux.

- C'est ça, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Eh ben tu n'y arriveras pas. J'ai pratiquement gagné mon pari.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

- Retourne en étude, Ace. On a fini notre discussion !

- Fais gaffe, Shanks ! Tu devrais faire plus attention parce que je vais faire en sorte que tu perdes.

- C'est ça, rétorqua-t-il amusé mais il savait qu'Ace était réellement sérieux, C'était tout ?

- Ouais, affirma le brun avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Au revoir Shanks. »

Et il sortit sans attendre quoique ce soit d'autre. Shanks en rageait sur place. Il savait qu'Ace allait tenter quelque chose alors qu'il n'était pas si loin de gagner. Manquer plus que ça.

Ace retourna en étude et attrapa son sac car l'heure actuelle venait de se terminer. Kidd était encore énervé mais n'avait plus rien dit. Le prochain étant Marco, il allait avoir une discussion avec lui rapidement même si ça ne servait à rien. Après tout, Marco ne se faisait pas remarquer à certains moments et ce pendant une heure entière.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. ^^

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme les précédents.

En tout cas, le prochain chapitre concernera Marco. :) Là encore, je ne sais pas quand il sera posté mais j'espère faire vite et que l'inspiration viendra.

À bientôt.

Review ?


End file.
